What's Meant To Be
by Jeannean
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes Love Can Get Through Anything...Did Leon and Jaylyn live happily ever after or did they succumb to the saying "The first year of marriage is the hardest."
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes love can get through anything sequel**

'**What's Meant to be Will be'**

"**So it's ok for you to go to all those little slut filled parties while I'm stuck at home with LJ." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**I didn't think you'd want to go." said Leon calmly and slightly drunk. "Come on baby let's go to bed."**

**Leon moved toward Jaylyn and tried to wrap his arms around her.**

"**No, get the fuck away from me. You smell like cheap perfume."**

"**Baby I didn't do anything. Some girl was hangin on me but I moved away from her."**

"**Ya right. Like I'm suppose to believe that bullshit. Why can't you just stay home for one night and not go to those stupid parties. I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of not knowing if you plan on coming home that night."**

"**Jaylyn. Baby I plan on comin home every night I just get sidetracked." Leon laughed as if it was funny.**

"**I'm not laughing. You get sidetracked probably fucking all those little hoes that go to those parties to get racers." shouted Jaylyn. "I don't care if you race. You make good money and you're really good but you don't have to go to every one of the parties. Besides you know I hate when you go without me."**

"**You have absolutely no trust in me." laughed Leon shaking his head and walking toward her.**

** He was drunk so everything she was saying to him was going in one ear and out the other. Leon just moved toward Jaylyn and pinned her against the counter. He thought nothing of their fight. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't fighting.**

"**Leon get the fuck off me. Have you even heard a thing I've said to you." shouted Jaylyn pushing Leon away from her and walking away.**

"**Come on baby. Can we just not fight for once. I want to party and have fun. We're still young." he slurred as he stumbled toward her. "It's not my fault you're no fun anymore."**

"**WHAT! I can't be fun anymore because I have to go to work and take care of OUR son and YOU half the time. If it wasn't for my trust fund we would of lost this house by now. You race and party all night and don't bother getting up in the morning to go to work. The only reason you haven't been fired is because the owner is one of your best friends."**

"**Don't start that shit. I take care of my own." said Leon dropping on the couch, laying on his stomach.**

"**When was the last time you brought home a pay check that was more then 300 dollars and the money you make racing goes toward your stupid car. When was the last time me and you just spent time together while Leon was asleep. It's been a long ass time. We've been married only a year and a half and we already hate each other." shouted Jaylyn moving next to him and shoving him to make him sit up to listen to her because she knew that if he laid down he would fall asleep.**

"**Well shit Jay it's not my fault you don't have time for me."**

"**That's because I have to work, then I have to come home and make dinner, then clean the house and do all this other stuff while you pretty much sit on your ass all day and do nothing." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**I wouldn't have to go out and get attention all the time if you gave it to me here. I get more affection from the race sluts then I do my own wife." shouted Leon standing up and heading toward their room.**

"**Are you saying you've been fucking around." Jaylyn growled following him into the room.**

** Leon pulled his jersey over his head and dropped it to the floor. Jaylyn followed behind him and picked up the shirt and threw it in the hamper, cleaning up after Leon just like she usually did.**

"**That's not what I said."**

"**I want a divorce." whispered Jaylyn trying to hold the tears down and watching Leon stop dead in his tracks.**

"**Come on baby." said Leon moving toward her and rubbing her arms and trying to hold her. "Ma we can work this out."**

"**No. . . we obviously can't. We've been trying to work it out for awhile now and I can't take it anymore. You can keep the house. I can't stay here but I'm gonna find an apartment for me and Leon tomorrow. I'm sorry Leon."**

"**Don't take mini me from me. . . Please."**

"**I would never do that. I'm staying at my parents tonight." said Jaylyn walking toward the door.**

"**Baby please. We can try harder. I'll try harder. I won't go out. I'll help out more. I'll do anything. Please Jay don't do this." said Leon following her toward the door.**

"**Goodbye Leon."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later**

***Ring Ring***

"**Hello." said Mia.**

"**Hey Mia is Leon there." asked Jaylyn.**

"**Nope. I haven't seen him since yesterday."**

"**Oh. . Well. . Do you know where he could be. He's not answering his cell phone or the house phone." **

"**I don't know. Maybe. . ."**

"**Never mind. He's here." said Jaylyn. "Thanks Mia."**

"**No problem. Bye." **

**Jaylyn hung up the phone and watched as Leon walked through the door.**

"**Hey. . Where's mini me." asked Leon.**

"**He's in his room coloring." **

**Leon started walking toward Leon's room.**

"**Leon where have you been." said Jaylyn stepping in front of him and pushing on his chest. "You were suppose to be here an hour ago."**

"**I got stuck at work. Chill out." **

"**You could of at least called. For all I know you could be lying and you were really out fucking Nicole and forgot about Leon. Lying what's you're good at." said Jaylyn crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Don't start that shit." growled Leon getting slightly in Jaylyn's face so he wouldn't be loud. "I'm not in the fucking mood. . . I'm greasy and tired. I need a shower and some sleep. I've been at work since before 6 this morning and here it is 9 at night. So if you will let me get mini me so I can be on my way. Besides you know damn well that I would never choose Nicole over mini me." he said quietly so Leon wouldn't hear them fighting. . . again.**

"**Baby." shouted Jaylyn turning her back to Leon. "Daddy's here."**

**Leon came out of his room and saw Leon standing there.**

"**Daddy." shouted Leon running and jumping into Leon's arms. "You came."**

"**Of course I did mini me."**

"**Do I get to pway wit Dom and Uncle V tonight."**

"**If you want." sad Leon putting his son back down. "Now go get your stuff so we can go home." **

"**Otay daddy." said Leon running down the hall to his room.**

"**Have him home by 6 on Sunday." said Jaylyn.**

"**Why so early." asked Leon. "I never have to have him home that early."**

"**Because we're going to my parent's house Monday morning and I don't want him tired. When he's with you he stays up late."**

"**Come on Jay. Let me have him one more night. He won't be tired. It's across the street."**

"**I don't think that's such a good idea." said Jaylyn.**

"**Please Jay. He hardly ever gets to stay with me." begged Leon giving Jaylyn that puppy dog look that even separated she couldn't refuse.**

"**Fine but he better not stay up late." **

"**He won't. I promise." said Leon grabbing Jaylyn and giving her a big hug.**

"**I'm weddy daddy." said Leon walking toward them, dragging his little book bag behind him. "I onwy got cose for tomowo."**

"**I have to do laundry tonight. Baby do you want to stay an extra night with daddy." asked Jaylyn kneeling down to Leon's eyelevel. **

"**Yea." cheered Leon jumping into his daddy's arms.**

"**Ok. I'll bring some clothes by tomorrow." said Jaylyn.**

"**We'll probably be at work so just use your key." said Leon.**

"**Alright."**

** Jaylyn leaned toward her son, giving him kisses all over his cheeks, making him giggle. Leon laughed at his son and soon to be ex wife. He didn't want a divorce. He loved Jaylyn and their son more then life itself. He didn't even remember what tore them apart to begin with.**

"**Give mommy a kiss." said Jaylyn kissing her son. "Be good and listen to daddy. Make sure daddy's a good boy."**

"**Funny." said Leon as he shifted his son.**

"**Bye baby. I love you."**

"**I wuv you to momma." said Leon giving Jaylyn a big hug making her press against Leon's chest.**

** Jaylyn gave her son one last kiss before they started toward the door. She almost gave Leon a kiss by habit but caught herself, even though she wanted nothing more then to kiss him.**

"**Sorry." whispered Jaylyn looking down at the ground to cover her blushing.**

"**It's cool. We'll see you later." said Leon walking toward the door.**

"**Bye momma."**

"**Bye baby." said Jaylyn opening the door for Leon.**

"**Bye Jay." said Leon kissing her cheek as he walked out the door.**

"**Bye."**

** Jaylyn closed the door behind them and leaned against the door, letting her head drop back. She missed Leon so much. She missed everything. The way he only looked at her, his kisses, even his stupid peeves like how he hated when she washed her hair in the kitchen sink. They had been married almost two years and separated six months. She loved him so much but they were fighting so much that if one of them didn't end it one of them would of gone to jail for murder.**

** They slowly started talking again but when she heard Leon started seeing Nicole again almost right after they broke up she was pissed. Jaylyn started seeing other guys to piss Leon off, which worked. When they started seeing other people they started fighting like they were when they were together so Jaylyn jumped into a serious relationship, even though she knew she wasn't over Leon. It got to the point that they only talked when it involved their son.**

** All their friends and her parents knew they wanted to be with each other and were only with Nicole and Josh to piss the other off. They knew each other way to well. They knew exactly what made the other tick and used it to their advantage and boy did it work.**

** Jaylyn started her laundry and house cleaning to clear her head. She turned her radio on high and changed into booty shorts and a tank top. Her apartment was like a sauna. Leon was just like his father. He liked warm weather so Jaylyn made it warm in the apartment.**

"**Damn chica it's hot as shit in here." said Letty as she walked in the apartment.**

"**I know." laughed Jaylyn walking out of her bedroom. "Why do I get the pleasure of your company."**

"**What I can't just come by to say hi." asked Letty sitting on one of the stools in front of the kitchen.**

"**Sure you can. . . But you never do." said Jaylyn handing Letty a soda from the refrigerator. "What's up. You and Dom fighting again. Why don't you guys just get married. Everyone knows ya'll can't live without each other."**

"**We say the same thing about you and Leon."**

"**Don't start. I know everyone's opinion so I don't want to hear it again." said Jaylyn shooting Letty an evil look as she started cleaning the kitchen.**

"**I didn't come here to argue with you. It's about Leon." **

"**What's wrong with him. He was here not to long ago and he seemed fine."**

"**He's been drinkin more then usual and it's starting to get him in trouble. We're all worried about him and he won't listen to us."**

"**Why don't you get Nicole to talk to him. " asked Jaylyn with an attitude.**

"**He doesn't care about her. He loves you."**

"**Well he better not be doin that shit with Leon around."**

"**No he's fine with baby boy around. It's just when neither of you are around he gets depressed. . ." explained Letty watching Jaylyn's face soften. "And since he thinks you and Josh are all serious and shit; he thinks he won't stand a chance at getting you back."**

"**I don't know what to tell you Let. I can't do anything about it."**

"**Talk to him."**

"**I don't think that's a good idea. . . Everytime we talk we end up fighting besides that's what Nicole is suppose to do now. She's his girl not me."**

"**But he listens to you. Whether you believe me or not he loves you. He doesn't give a rats ass about Nicole." explained Letty. "But I've gotta go. Me and Dom are goin out to dinner."**

"**Ok." **

"**Thanks. . . Later." said Letty walking out the door.**

"**Bye."**

** Jaylyn went back to the laundry and cleaning the apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about Leon. Jaylyn was starting to worry about him. She didn't want anything to happen to him. They may be having problems but he was still her baby's father and her husband, she loved him. Jaylyn didn't want anything to happen to him for Leon Jr.'s sake, or hers. She had to talk to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**How'd you get in here." asked Nicole as Jaylyn walked down the hall of what use to be her house to.**

"**My key." said Jaylyn walking into her son's room.**

"**well I think you need to give me that."**

"**And I think you are out of your right mind." said Jaylyn rudely pushing past her. "If you remember correctly this is still me and Leon's house. You're just some hoe trying to get a real man. Pushing in on my territory doesn't mean you live here cause this will never be your house."**

"**Excuse me."**

"**You heard me. Tell Leon baby boys stuff is in his room." said Jaylyn walking toward the door.**

"**That's why I got your man." shouted Nicole to her back.**

"**You'll never have my man." laughed Jaylyn walking out the door, letting it slam behind her.**

"**Hey Mia." said Jaylyn walking into the diner.**

"**Jaylyn. . . Hey girl." said Mia surprised.**

"**How you been." **

"**Good long time no see."**

"**I know I'm sorry. Been busy. Tryin to keep shit off my mind you know. So how's the wedding coming along." **

"**Good. I think Vince is starting to get nervous. I hope he doesn't start getting second thoughts."**

"**You're his dream come true. He's not getting second thoughts. He thinks you are."**

"**Right. Just remember the wedding is January 13****th****. All of us are going to Vegas for the bachelor and bachlorette party. Me and Vince agreed to have them together and close friends only. Like just Dom, Letty, you and Leon. Have like a family get together. You have to come otherwise it'll just be me and Letty and we need to overrule the guys. With you there, we know we can."**

"**It's not a family get together without Jesse." said Jaylyn sadly.**

"**Ya I know but I'm sure Vince, Dom and Leon can all drink for him."**

**Jaylyn laughed and shook her head.**

"**Ya I'm sure they could." said Jaylyn.**

** When Jesse was killed in a car accident everyone fell apart. Leon blamed himself because he let Jesse race when Dom didn't want him to. Jaylyn couldn't get him out of his depression which was one thing that pulled them apart.**

"**Come on you have to come." begged Mia.**

"**I don't know I'll see."**

"**You're coming to our New Year's Eve party right.. You can bring Josh if you want." said Mia.**

"**I don't think that's such a good idea. Leon'll be bringing Nicole and him and Josh aren't exactly on the best terms so." explained Jaylyn.**

"**Oh." **

"**Ya."**

"**OH and before I forget. I need you to meet me at David's Bridal for a fitting." explained Mia.**

"**Fitting." questioned Jaylyn.**

"**Ya. . . You're one of my bride's maids."**

"**Aw really." **

"**Ya of course and me and Vince would love to have baby boy as the ring bearer." said Mia.**

"**Ok when."**

"**Would tomorrow around noon be good."**

"**Umm. . . Ya. I'll meet you at the fort. That way I can check on my baby."**

"**Which one." joked Mia.**

"**My. . . Son" **

"**Leon's a good dad."**

"**Ya I know. I just. . . "**

"**Wanna see him." suggested Mia knowing Jaylyn missed him.**

"**Ya kinda."**

"**He misses you to you know."**

**Jaylyn just rolled her eyes not wanting to talk about Leon.**

"**Well I guess I'll see you at the house tomorrow. Vince and Dom are gonna be happy to see you."**

"**I'll see you tomorrow. I miss them to."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

** Jaylyn left and went home. She looked around the apartment to see what there was left to be done. Everything was already done. The house was clean, the laundry was finished. She made herself comfortable on the couch and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on TV. She was getting frustrated because of how bored she was so she laid down on the couch and took a nap.**

"**Come on mini me. Lets get you home and in the bath." said Leon putting his hand on his son's head and nudge him forward.**

"**Otay daddy. Bye ebreone." shouted Leon walking in front of his daddy.**

** Everyone said bye as they walked out of the garage. Leon put Leon Jr. in his car seat. Leon got in the car and headed down the street. He looked at Leon through the rearview mirror and saw him staring out the window.**

"**What are you thinkin about mini me." asked Leon.**

"**Mommy." whispered Leon sadly.**

"**What's wrong with mommy." asked Leon.**

"**Nutting. I just tink she misses you." said Leon looking at his daddy.**

"**Why do you think that."**

"**Because I can hear her cwying when she tinks I'm alsweep." explained Leon. "She wuvs you daddy."**

"**Can I asked you something."**

"**Otay."**

"**Is Josh a good guy." **

"**He's mean. I don't wike him."**

"**Why not."**

"**He doesn't wike me eder. He's aways yewin at me."**

"**He doesn't hit you does he."**

"**No mommy tops him before he gets me. I wish mommy would bwake up wit him."**

"**If he lays a hand on you, you tell me." said Leon helping his son out of the car.**

"**I will daddy." said Leon taking his father's hand.**

"**That goes for your mommy to."**

** Leon Jr. nodded his head and started walking toward the house, pulling Leon behind him. When they got in the house Nicole was sitting on the couch in a skimpy tank top and bootie shorts. She walked toward them when they walked in the house.**

"**Hi Leon." said Nicole patting him on the head then putting her full attention on Leon like his son wasn't even there.**

"**Hi." whispered Leon climbing on the couch, pulling his book bag with him.**

"**Hey baby." whispered Nicole seductively as she wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and grinded against him.**

"**Hey." said Leon trying to pry her off of him. "Stop mini me's here. Put some clothes on."**

"**Why. This is our house." complained Nicole.**

"**This is my house so stop." said Leon moving away from her. "Come on mini me. Bath time."**

**Leon ran ahead of his daddy. Leon turned around and faced Nicole before going after his son.**

"**Did Jay bring his clothes by." asked Leon.**

"**Yeah. His clothes are on his bed. And you need to either get the key from her or change the locks."**

"**Why. I don't care if she has a key." **

"**I do. She doesn't live here anymore so she shouldn't have a key."**

"**It's still me and Jaylyn's house."**

"**I should have her key." whined Nicole.**

"**Why. . . You don't live here either. Her name is on the house. I would much rather her have a key incase something happens."**

"**You would much rather her have a key then me."**

"**Yeah." chuckled Leon.**

"**Fine then I won't stay here."**

** Nicole grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. Leon just smiled and shook his head because he knew she'd be back. She couldn't lose to Jaylyn even though she knew that he wanted Jaylyn. Jaylyn and Leon Jr. came first no matter what. He went in the bathroom and got Leon in the tub. He let him play for a little while before getting cleaned up. He sat on the toilet just watching him.**

"**Daddy." asked Leon letting Leon pour water over his head. "Do you wuv mommy."**

"**Of course I do." **

"**Then why aren't you togedder." asked Leon Jr.**

"**Come on mini me let's finish up the bath, then bed time." said Leon trying to change the subject.**

** Leon finished washing his son's hair then got him dressed for bed. When Leon Jr was dressed for bed he made a mad dash for the living room. Leon laughed and ran after him. Leon peeked around the corner and saw Leon Jr sitting on the couch, sucking his thumb and flipping channels. He just shook his head and walked quietly behind the couch. **

** He leaned over the couch and started tickling Leon's sides making him wiggle and laugh hysterically. When Leon stopped Leon was breathing heavy and rolled over to look up at his father. Leon smiled at how his son's hair was ruffled and messy just like his. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. Jaylyn always did say she enjoyed having two of him.**

"**Bed time mini me." said Leon through his teeth tickling him again, making him squirm.**

"**Can I pwease watch a wittle TV." asked Leon giving his daddy the lip.**

** Leon almost caved but he couldn't. He had to get him into a bed time so Jaylyn didn't rag on him everytime he wanted Leon to stay the night. Leon picked Leon up and threw him over his shoulder and started walking toward his room.**

"**Sorry but not tonight buddy. Mommy's crackin down." said Leon dropping his son on the bed.**

"**But mommy won't know." whined Leon.**

"**Oh mommy know everything. Trust me." **

**Leon pulled the covers over Leon and kissed his forehead.**

"**Ootaay Daaddy." said Leon rolling over on his side and hugging his bear to his chest.**

"**Night mini me." said Leon walking toward the door turning off the light. **

"**Night. I wuv you."**

"**I love you too."**

** Leon walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a beer then put it back. He was hungry but didn't know for what. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was yelling at him for it. Nothing was yelling out to him so he went into the living room and just started watching TV since he couldn't go out to get anything to eat.**

***Ring Ring***

**Leon jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the phone. **

"**Hello." he whispered walking down the hall.**

"**Hey." **

"**Jaylyn." whispered Leon shocked she was calling him.**

"**Were you sleeping." she asked quietly.**

"**Oh no. Mini me is though. I'm checkin on him to make sure the phone didn't wake him up." **

"**I'm sorry. I'll let you go." said Jaylyn.**

"**No wait." said Leon sitting back on the couch.**

"**What."**

"**You must of called for a reason." laughed Leon.**

"**Actually. I don't really know why I called. I'm kinda bored. I'm not use to not having anyone here." explained Jaylyn.**

"**You can come chill here. I'm bored to now that Leon's asleep. I have no one to play with." chuckled Leon.**

**Jaylyn just laughed. Leon was always able to make her laugh. That was one of the sexiest things about him.**

"**So you gonna come over." asked Leon looking at the picture of him, Jaylyn and Leon on top of the TV.**

"**I don't know. Leon's asleep."**

"**So it's not like we're gonna be making any noise. What are you doin that's so exciting." asked Leon.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Exactly. On your way can you pick me up some McDonald's. I'll give you the money when you get here."**

"**Ohhh." laughed Jaylyn. "So that's the only reason you want me to come over there is because you want something to eat."**

"**No. I wanna see you but since I haven't eaten all day I was hoping you could bring me something."**

"**I haven't said I'd come over yet." said Jaylyn.**

"**Pleeease." begged Leon.**

"**Fine. Let me get dressed then I'll be over."**

"**Why. It's not like I haven't seen you at your worst."**

"**Excuse me." joked Jaylyn.**

"**But you're beautiful no matter what." said Leon for a quick recovery.**

**Jaylyn laughed at him. She couldn't help it.**

"**That's what I thought. I'll see you in a little while." laughed Jaylyn.**

"**Ok." **

** They hung up the phone and rushed to make themselves presentable while making themselves look as if they didn't care. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Leon hoped in the shower because he was smelling like grease and he was covered in it. He was out and in basketball shorts and a wife beater by the time Jaylyn got there. He heard her pull up but just continued to watch TV, fighting every urge he had to meet her at the door.**

** Leon laughed when he heard her knock. He got up and opened the door for her. She stood there holding two bags of McDonalds and drinks. She was barely able to hold everything. He moved to the side so she walked in and went to the kitchen. He followed closely behind her. He was on her back while she pulled the food out of the bags and put it on plates. He was rubbing his hands together and licking his lips so Jaylyn couldn't help but laugh and give him a fry which he took from her fingers with his mouth.**

** They both thought nothing of it. It was almost habit for them to be the way they were, they just didn't realize they weren't together anymore. They got their stuff settled and went into the living room. Leon brought the ketchup out for Jaylyn.**

"**Thank you." said Jaylyn putting the ketchup on her plate then Leon's.**

"**Let me get my wallet." sad Leon getting up.**

"**Don't worry about it." said Jaylyn pulling on his arm.**

"**Are you sure." **

"**Ya." **

** Leon and Jaylyn ate in silence, watching TV. Leon was sitting by the arm of the chair with his plate resting on the arm. Jaylyn was sitting next to him, in the middle of the couch, indian style with her plate on her lap. Leon was leaning against the arm with his leg against Jaylyn's knee. It felt natural to them being the way they were; like everything was back to normal. **

** After they ate Leon took their plates to the kitchen then returned back to his spot. They watched TV, not knowing what else to do considering they never just hung out with no sex involved since they got together. They always had a good sex life even with the problems they started having. **

** Leon started moving around trying to get comfortable. His back was bothering him and no matter how he sat it still hurt. Nicole couldn't give back rubs like Jaylyn. Jaylyn looked at him and saw his face look like he was in pain. She knew that look. Ever since his accident when he found out about Jaylyn being pregnant then possibly leaving all together, he's had back problems.**

"**Your back hurt." asked Jaylyn.**

"**Ya a little." groaned Leon. "I'm fine though."**

"**No your not. You look like you're in hell. You can't lie to me remember. This is me you're talking to." explained Jaylyn. "Come on get in front of me."**

** Jaylyn got out of indian style and let Leon sit between her legs. He leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees. She made him scoot all the way back but lean forward. Jaylyn started running her nails over his back, making his head drop forward so he was looking at the floor. She started kneading his sore muscles in his lower back with the heal of her hand. She slowly made her way up his back and shoulders. **

"**Um. . . I need to talk to you about something." said Jaylyn.**

"**What's that." said Leon in a zone that Jaylyn always put him in when she gave him a massage.**

"**Have you been drinking more and getting into trouble." asked Jaylyn worried.**

**Leon looked over his shoulder then forward again.**

"**You've been talkin to the team haven't you." chuckled Leon.**

"**Letty came by the apartment yesterday and talked to me." said Jaylyn rubbing his shoulders making him lean back against her.**

"**It's not as bad as they say it is." **

"**She seemed really worried and as long as I've known them, they've never gotten seriously worried about you."**

"**Well they're just overreacting."**

"**She said you've been starting to get in trouble." asked Jaylyn.**

"**I got arrested for getting into a fight at a bar but I got out about an hour later. It wasn't my fault."**

"**I don't want anything to happen to you. You change when you're drunk. For everyone can you just slow down a little bit. Please I need you around." said Jaylyn surprised she just said that.**

** Leon turned around slightly to look at her, making her stop his massage. Jaylyn looked at him and licked her lips the way she did whenever she wanted him to kiss her. She didn't realize she did it but Leon knew it. **

"**Thanks for the massage my back feels a lot better." said Leon moving back into his seat. "Since you've become all worried about me and shit can I ask you something."**

"**Sure I guess." **

"**Leon told me that Josh's tried to hit him." **

"**He hasn't hit him. I make sure of that." explained Jaylyn.**

"**But he's tried."**

"**Ya but because Leon cussed him out. Seeing how he has your temper." joked Jaylyn making Leon chuckle.**

"**That he does. Why would you be with a guy that has tried to hit our son." **

"**I don't know. I guess I just don't want to be lonely."**

"**Oooh. So you rather be with a guy that has tried to hit our son, then be with me." said Leon looking right into her eyes.**

"**Leon we shouldn't be talking about this right now."**

"**Why not. . . I'm right. I wanna know."**

"**Leon. . . We tried to work things out. It just wasn't working. It's for the best."**

"**The whole night we've been acting like we use to. Have you ever thought that maybe a break was all we needed and that we could work this out now."**

"**I've gotta go." said Jaylyn starting to stand up.**

"**You just told me you needed me around and I know when you're talkin about for Leon but you were talking for you." said Leon slightly raising his voice getting up after her. "You just gave me a back rub."**

"**That was a back rub Leon not sex. Your back was hurting."**

"**Ya but you don't just give backrubs Jay."**

"**I'm sorry Leon. I'll leave." **

"**Jay you came here tonight to be with me, not because you were bored. I can read you remember. I know what goes through that beautiful little head of yours."**

"**You're with Nicole Leon. Goodbye." said Jaylyn walking out the door.**

** Leon stood at his door and watched her get in her car and drive down the street. He wished she would get rid of Josh and come back with him. He couldn't really say anything because he had Nicole calling him her boyfriend but he didn't want to be with her. He wanted Jaylyn for always and forever.**

** Jaylyn walked into her apartment and just started crying. It took everything she had to not start crying in front of Leon. She knew she shouldn't of gone over there but instead of following her instincts she followed her heart. Jaylyn couldn't get his voice out of her head.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Knock Knock***

**Mia swung the door open and saw Jaylyn standing there.**

"**What are you knockin for; you can just walk in." said Mia walking toward the living room.**

"**I don't know it feels weird just walkin in now that me and Leon aren't together anymore. Ya'll are more his friends." said Jaylyn softly as she closed the door following Mia.**

"**Whatever girl. You're just as much our friend as Leon."**

"**Mommy mommy." shouted Leon running out of the kitchen and jumping into her arms. **

"**Hi baby." said Jaylyn carrying him into the kitchen.**

** Leon was leaning against the counter drinking a soda with Nicole leaning against him. Nicole kept giving Jaylyn evil glares, then would start kissing on him. Leon would just roll his eyes but not stop her.**

"**Hey guys." whispered Jaylyn looking Leon in the eyes.**

**Leon just stared into her eyes and sipped his drink.**

"**How you been girl. We haven't seen you in awhile." said Dom giving her a small hug.**

"**I wish it would stay that way." growled Nicole.**

"**Don't talk to my mommy dat way." said Leon.**

"**Leon don't talk like that." said Jaylyn putting him down and letting him run out to play in the backyard.**

"**Are you ready to go." asked Mia.**

"**Ya hold on." said Jaylyn walking toward Nicole and getting right in her face. "If you got a problem take it up with me when my sons not around. Then we'll see how much shit you'll talk. Are you scared I'll beat your ass like I did. . what. . five other times. Don't use my son as your safety." **

"**Come on Jay." said Mia pulling on her arm to walk out the back door.**

**Jaylyn gave Leon a mean look for letting Nicole talk to her like that but Leon just looked the other way. **

"**You weavin Mommy." asked Leon sadly standing in front of Jaylyn.**

"**Ya but mommy'll be back." said Jaylyn kneeling down to eye level with Leon. "I'm going with Aunt Mia to find a dress for her wedding. Then I'll come back here and play with you ok baby."**

"**Otay mommy." said Leon.**

"**Bye honey." said Jaylyn giving him a big hug and kiss.**

"**Bye mommy." said Leon almost sadly.**

**Jaylyn gently nudged Leon back toward the house, then left with Mia.**

"**Letty isn't goin with us." asked Jaylyn.**

"**No she doesn't want to be around dresses more then she already has to." joked Mia. "And Leon bitched her out for talking to you about his drinking so she's staying away from everything for awhile."**

"**Oh. . . She was just trying to help." said Jaylyn.**

"**We know that and so does he but Nicole got wind of how Letty talked to you about talking to Leon and she got pissed."**

"**Oh well. . . That bitch doesn't need to be around anyways." **

** Mia laughed and looked at Jaylyn out of the corner of her eye. Jaylyn never did like Nicole. They must of fought a good 5 or 6 times. Nicole never winning once but she never gave up.**

***An hour later***

"**Does Nicole know that Leon doesn't really want her." asked Jaylyn looking at herself in the mirror as she tried on her third gown, a baby blue tight fitting with frills on the bottom, and making a hideous face. "I don't think so Mia. I'm not wearing this dress."**

"**Fine. Which one do you like." asked Mia holding up the other two.**

"**The baby purple one." said Jaylyn.**

"**Ok. Try that one on again so we can get it fitted to look perfect." **

** Jaylyn went to the dressing room and changed. She walked out wearing the baby purple dress that had no sleeves and a corset top and long flowing skirt. Mia smiled knowing Jaylyn looked amazing in the dress. When Leon saw her in that dress he was going to bust in his tux. Her breasts looked like they were about to fall out. **

** Everyone's master plan was to get Leon and Jaylyn together as much as possible. Vince and Mia already had it planned. They would walk out of the church together, dance together at the wedding, get their picture taken together at the wedding and force them to be the ones that get the garter and bouquet. Everyone was determined to get them back together. They belonged together.**

"**And I think she knows to just doesn't want to admit it to herself that Leon's yours." **

"**Mia. He's not mine anymore. If he wants to be with other girls then he can."**

"**Jay. . . . don't start cause you know he's yours and if you'd take him back he'd stay that way."**

"**Whatever. Did you decide on when we're goin to Vegas." asked Jaylyn. "I need to ask my parents if they'll watch baby boy for a couple of days."**

"**You can bring him if you want." said Mia.**

"**I wouldn't be able to have fun and drink and stuff."**

"**True. We'll only be there like two days."**

"**Cool but I'll see with my parents first. They never do anything." **

"**Awesome." said Mia watching Jaylyn in the mirror. "So is this the dress."**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. Now go get changed so we can go and so you can help me start dinner." said Mia.**

"**I was just gonna stay for a little while to play with baby boy. Then I was gonna go home." said Jaylyn.**

"**No you're not. You're staying for dinner. If Nicole has a problem with it she can leave, no one likes her anyways."**

"**Fine." laughed Jaylyn walking to the dressing room.**

"**I knew you'd wanna stay. You just wanna piss Nicole off." joked Mia.**

"**You know it." laughed Jaylyn as she got dressed.**

** The girls finished up what they were doing then headed back to the house. When they got there Leon and Nicole were fighting about something and then when Nicole found out Jaylyn was staying for dinner it pissed her off even more.**

** Jaylyn was in the kitchen helping Mia make dinner while watching Leon play with little Leon out the window. Nicole was watching her from the kitchen door with an evil look on her face. She hated Jaylyn even more now then she did before.**

"**You minus well just leave." growled Nicole walking up behind Jaylyn.**

"**And I think. . . you should get out of my face."**

"**And if I don't." growled Nicole getting closer in Jaylyn's face.**

"**Come on Nicole just let it go." said Leon moving between the two girls, facing Nicole and putting his hands on her shoulders and making her walk backwards.**

"**Figures. . . You're siding with her. You always do. . . Even after she left you." shouted Nicole pushing Leon's hands off her. "We're leaving." **

"**Nicole." said Leon softly.**

"**No. . . since it's your weekend to have Leon. . . Get his shit and lets. . . Go." said Nicole giving Jaylyn an evil look.**

"**We're not leaving." said Leon.**

"**Yes. . . We are." **

"**You're not takin my son anywhere bitch." growled Jaylyn.**

"**Mind your own fucking business. When he's with Leon and me, he's MY son." said Nicole getting in Jaylyn's face.**

** Jaylyn jumped at Nicole but Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and started carrying her out of the kitchen. She was trying to kick Nicole but she just laughed.**

"**You wish you had Leon's son you stupid slut but it'll never happen." shouted Jaylyn getting dragged into the other room.**

"**Calm down." said Leon forcing her to sit on the stairs.**

"**NO FUCK THAT BITCH. She thinks she can be Leon's mother. No one is taking my place." shouted Jaylyn moving to stand up but Leon just pulled her back down to sit between his legs.**

**He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her in front of him until she calmed down.**

"**Baby calm down. No one is taking your place especially Nicole. I won't let that happen. You are the only one mothering my child and any in the future." said Leon softly against her ear.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Jaylyn leaned against him without even realizing it. She never wanted to leave his arms but she all of a sudden realized what was going on so she moved really fast and sat next to him. Leon just looked at her and took her hand into his. Jaylyn looked at the ground but let him hold her hand.**

"**Look. I shouldn't of said that but I just want you to know that it's the truth. I don't want anyone else to have my children. I just want you in my life. I don't care what I have to do to prove to you that you will be the only women for me for the rest of my life." said Leon softly stroking her cheek.**

"**Stop it Leon. Nicole is in the other room and I have a boyfriend." said Jaylyn standing up and walking back into the kitchen to help Mia.**

** Leon just watched her walk away. He didn't know what to do to show her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. He knew she didn't really want to be with Josh but it was almost like she was scared to let him back in and the last thing he wanted was to have Jaylyn scared of him.**

** He walked into the kitchen and watched Jaylyn help Mia with dinner. It was almost like old times minus the being able to go up behind her and kiss her. He walked past them and out the back door. He saw Jaylyn looking at him out of the corner of his eye. **

** When everyone sat down for dinner Nicole didn't like the seating arrangement because it made Leon and Jaylyn look to couplish for her liking. Leon Jr. sat between Leon and Jaylyn so they could both help him. Nicole didn't like the looks passed between Leon and Jaylyn.**

"**So what are you doin for Christmas it is in a few days." asked Mia.**

"**Visit my parents, then let baby boy hang out with Leon and ya'll." explained Jaylyn.**

"**You have to come by. You've got gifts under the tree from all of us." said Vince.**

"**I'll come by for a little while to say hi but I'm going with Josh to visit his parents."**

"**Good." whispered Nicole.**

** Everyone looked at her so she shut her mouth fast. She knew no one liked her. Nicole hated being ignored and that's what she was when Jaylyn was around; even by Leon. She saw the way Leon looked at Jaylyn; like she was the only girl in the room and with so much love. She never made Leon smile the way Jaylyn did and she hated always being compared to Jaylyn.**

** Jaylyn and Vince were nominated to do the dishes. They were laughing and talking when Leon walked in the room. Leon was always jealous of her and Vince's relationship but knew it was nothing more then friendship. Vince was so sprung on Mia.**

"**I got it dawg. Go chill with Mia. She's talking about the wedding again." laughed Leon.**

"**Oh god." groaned Vince walking out of the kitchen.**

**Leon started drying the dishes as Jaylyn washed them, like it use to be.**

"**Did you have fun tonight." asked Leon putting the plate back in the cabinet.**

"**Ya. I missed hanging out with everyone." said Jaylyn handing him another plate.**

"**You should hang out more often. That way I get to see mini me more often. . . and you. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you around more." said Leon.**

"**I work a lot so I don't get much free time."**

"**Then how do you have a boyfriend if you don't have time for friends."**

"**Leon." said Jaylyn warning him.**

"**Sorry." **

**They were both quiet for awhile as they did the dishes.**

"**Are you goin to Vegas with us for Mia and Vince's parties." asked Leon.**

"**Ya. I'm gonna talk to my mom about watching Leon for a couple of days." **

"**That's cool it'll almost be like old times."**

"**Ya."**

"**Mommy mommy." shouted Leon running into the kitchen.**

**Jaylyn turned around and just caught her son as he jumped on her.**

"**What is it baby." asked Jaylyn softly.**

"**Uncle Dom say its bedtime." cried Leon.**

**Jaylyn and Leon both turned and looked at the clock on the microwave.**

"**Oh baby. Uncle Dom is right. It's way past your bedtime." explained Jaylyn.**

"**No mommy. I wanna tay up wit the gwoan ups." whined Leon. "Daddy."**

"**Sorry mini me. Mommy's right. You've gotta get up early in the morning. Come on let's take you home and get you in bed." said Leon.**

**Leon just crossed his arms and gave his mother and father a mean look.**

"**I don't wanna." **

"**Well you gotta." said Leon helping Leon put his coat on. "Ya'll we're gonna go."**

"**Finally." complained Nicole getting up from the couch.**

"**Mommy you gonna tuck me in." asked Leon with a pouty lip.**

"**Of course I am baby." said Jaylyn putting on her coat. "I'll see you guys later."**

"**You're not comin back." asked Dom.**

"**Naw I'm just gonna head home. I'm tired." yawned Jaylyn.**

"**Ok." **

** Everyone got up and gave Jaylyn hugs and watched her follow her two men across the street. Nicole didn't look happy when she left. When they were across the street Nicole went to go in the house after Jaylyn and Leon Jr. were already in but Leon stopped her.**

"**Move Leon. I'm going to bed." growled Nicole.**

"**I think we need to talk." **

"**What's wrong baby." asked Nicole sweetly.**

"**I think you should stay at your house from now on. I don't think this is working out." explained Leon leaning against the porch railing.**

"**What." asked Nicole sadly. "Is this all because of Jaylyn."**

"**No. Any women who thinks they should be above my son. . . or Jaylyn is gone." said Leon.**

"**So this is about that bitch." shouted Nicole pointing to the door.**

"**Quiet down. You knew when we got back together that I still loved Jaylyn and that hasn't changed. You know damn well that you will never come before mini me but you keep trying to get my attention when I have Leon."**

"**But. . . "**

"**I'm sorry Nic." said Leon walking in the house. "Bye."**

**Nicole walked off groaning and cussing.**

***I'm gonna get him back and Jaylyn will never get in the middle of us again. I hate that bitch.* **

** Leon walked down the hall toward Leon's room. He stood at the door and watched Jaylyn and Leon. He missed having them both there. Leon walked in the room and gave Leon a kiss on the forehead.**

"**Night buddy." said Leon.**

"**Night mommy and daddy." said Leon rolling over and cuddling his bear.**

"**Goodnight baby." said Jaylyn.**

**Jaylyn followed Leon out of the room and down the hall. **

"**I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Jaylyn.**

"**Stay and hang out for a little while. Keep me company." asked Leon leaning against the couch.**

"**Where's Nicole. I don't think she would like that very much." said Jaylyn standing by the door.**

"**She went home. We broke up. I didn't like how she was treating you, mini me and my friends and you know my friends are like my family." said Leon softly moving toward the door.**

"**Yeah I know but I think I better get home." **

"**Why. . . don't trust me." asked Leon moving to stand between her and the door.**

"**Um. . . I. . . don't. . . trust myself." whispered Jaylyn looking at the ground.**

**Leon made her look up by lifting her chin with his finger to make her look him in the eye.**

"**You should know that I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want me to."**

** Jaylyn didn't know what she was doing. All she knew is that she wanted him. Jaylyn licked her lips and attacked his lips. She caught Leon totally off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly making her on her tippy toes. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist firmly as they kissed aggressively. Jaylyn started forcing Leon to walk backwards toward the couch. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing or touching. They got to the arm of the chair and fell over it landing on the couch, making Jaylyn laying on top of Leon.**

** Leon held tightly at Jaylyn's hips as she ran her hands down his neck. Their kissing was quickly becoming more. Leon ran his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. She missed his touch. Only he knew how to touch her. Leon was about her pleasure first. Josh was all about his getting off then leaving Jaylyn hanging. **

"**Daddy." screamed Leon making both Leon and Jaylyn jump.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaylyn fell off of Leon and landed on her butt on the floor. They both got up and ran into Leon's bedroom. He was sitting up crying. Leon sat on the bed and cradled his son.**

"**What's wrong buddy." he asked sweetly.**

"**I had a bad nightmare." cried Leon. "Can I sleep wit you daddy."**

"**Of course." said Leon picking up Leon and carrying him into his room.**

** Jaylyn stood by the door watching Leon take care of their son. He was always good with him. Leon was asleep by the time he was put into Leon's bed. Leon covered him up then went into the living room with Jaylyn. He just smiled at her appearance. How her hair was a mess and her shirt was all wrinkled. She was leaning against the back of the couch.**

** Leon stood in front of her, trapping her in front of him. He had a little smirk on his face as he looked at Jaylyn. She bit her bottom lip but wouldn't look him in the eyes. When he went to kiss her again she pulled her head back a little, not letting him kiss her.**

"**We can't do this." whispered Jaylyn trying to move away from him.**

"**We were just fine a minute ago." said Leon wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**I know and I'm sorry I started it. This confuses baby boy. I have a boyfriend so I shouldn't be here. I've gotta go."**

"**Baby why can't you just admit that you want me just as much as I want you." said Leon letting Jaylyn move away from him.**

"**Because I don't wanna get hurt again." said Jaylyn walking out of the house.**

** Leon just groaned in frustration. Yet another night of Jaylyn getting him all riled up then leaving him hanging out to dry. He knew she didn't want to be with Josh and was just using him as an excuse to get out of talking to Leon. **

** Leon went into his room and smiled at his son laying on his stomach with his arm hanging off of the side, just like he does if he's not cuddling up with Jaylyn. He never cuddled up with Nicole, unless he thought she was Jaylyn, then when he found out otherwise he would move away from her. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and put on some basketball shorts, then climbed into bed.**

"**Don't worry mini me. I'll get mommy back." said Leon watching his son sleep before falling asleep himself.**

** Leon dropped Leon off like he said he would and even talked to Mrs. Johnson for a little while. Even she knew how much Jaylyn missed him and that she was just scared. For the next couple of days Jaylyn and Leon barely said a word to each other. She would drop Leon off with him at the garage and say a few things concerning Leon then leave.**

** Josh was hanging out with her more. Taking her and Leon to the garage to drop off Leon, which was pissing Leon off. He hated Josh. In his eyes Josh was an arrogant asshole who thought he was top dog. Leon hated how Jaylyn would basically do as he said. If Josh said hurry up she did. If he was to tell Jaylyn to hurry up she would usually laugh at him and take her time but she wasn't like that with Josh.**

** Leon was tired of hearing Leon Jr. complain about Josh and how he treated Jaylyn. Leon didn't like that at all. If Leon pissed off Josh then he would take it out on Jaylyn. When Jaylyn showed up at the house on Christmas morning with a small bruise on cheek, Leon immediately started questioning her.**

"**Mini me go put your coat in your room ok." asked Leon wanting to get Leon out of the room for a minute. "What's that on your cheek." he whispered so Leon wouldn't hear him.**

"**It's nothing. Don't worry about it." said Jaylyn.**

"**Did he hit you." growled Leon putting his arms on either side of Jaylyn forcing her to stay in front of him.**

"**Leon. . . Stop it. It's none of your business now." said Jaylyn pushing him away from him. "I'll be picking Leon up at Dom's at 4. Have him ready." **

**Jaylyn walked out of the house. Leon was so mad he punched the wall.**

"**Wat wrong daddy." asked Leon softly standing at the end of the hall.**

"**Mini me I have to ask you something very important ok and I want you to tell me the truth. You won't be in trouble I promise." asked Leon walking toward him and picking him up.**

"**Otay daddy. Shoot." **

"**Have you ever seen Josh hit mommy." asked Leon putting his son down on the couch.**

**When he asked that question he saw Leon look down like he wasn't suppose to say anything.**

"**I promise you won't get in trouble." repeated Leon.**

"**I tried to stop him. . . but mommy made me go to my wroom." whispered Leon sadly. "She was wrelly huit and was crying."**

"**Did she tell you not to tell me." **

"**Yes." he said softly worried he would get in trouble. "That was why uncle Bwain took me to you for awhile."**

"**Let's open presents ok buddy." said Leon tickling his son making him laugh hysterically.**

**Leon jumped off the couch and started pulling his daddy's gifts out of his book bag while Leon got his son's gifts out from under the tree.**

"**Daddy." asked Leon. "Mommy's not gonna get mad at me is she." **

"**No buddy don't worry about it." said Leon giving his son a big hug squeezing him tightly.**

"**Hey everybody." said Jaylyn walking into the Toretto house.**

**Leon looked at her then got up from the couch and walked toward her. **

"**Can we talk." asked Leon softly as he stood in front of her.**

"**I guess." whispered Jaylyn walking toward the kitchen.**

**When they got into the kitchen Jaylyn sat on the counter and Leon leaned against the table in front of her.**

"**What did you wanna talk to me about." asked Jaylyn.**

"**Um. . . I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't of asked you that."**

"**It's fine." said Jaylyn softly. **

**Leon moved between Jaylyn's legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back.**

"**If he ever lays a hand on you I'll kill him." mumbled Leon into Jaylyn's hair holding her tighter.**

** Jaylyn just smiled without letting Leon see it. She was happy to have him around. If she wasn't so scared of getting hurt again she would be back with him in a heartbeat. Leon pulled away slightly and looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes.**

"**Don't." whispered Jaylyn getting off the counter making her up against him.**

** Leon looked down and let Jaylyn pass him. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He just couldn't figure out why Jaylyn wouldn't give him another chance. Jaylyn only stayed for a few minutes then left. She didn't even say bye to Leon. She just looked at him with a small smile then left.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Leon didn't see Jaylyn for awhile after their talk in the kitchen. He was a little worried because Leon wouldn't tell him anything. Jaylyn's mom would drop Leon off with his father for Jaylyn. That only made Leon more curious as to what was going on. He knew Jaylyn, she wouldn't stop dropping Leon off unless she was hiding something.**

"**God Leon." moaned Jaylyn grinding against his stomach.**

"**You gotta be quiet baby." laughed Leon.**

"**How can I be quiet when you're teasing the shit outta me." growled Jaylyn forcing Leon to roll onto his back.**

**They both laughed as Leon attacked her breasts.**

"**Holy shit baby." screamed Jaylyn as Leon slammed into her.**

"**Baby." groaned Josh. "Wake up." **

"**Hmm." said Jaylyn rolling over to face him still asleep.**

"**You're dreaming about something and it sounds pretty hot. You're keeping me up."**

"**Sorry." said Jaylyn rolling back away from him and staring at the wall.**

** She was scared to fall back to sleep. Ever since the night her and Leon had the close call she hasn't been able to stop dreaming about him. She was scared to let Josh stay over in case she said Leon's name in the middle of the night and she knew how he would react to that.**

** Leon Jr. was barely talking to Jaylyn because she made him promise not to tell his father about how Josh was treating her. He wanted his mommy and daddy back together. He didn't like Josh and he didn't want to see his mother get hit by anyone.**

** The next morning Leon Jr. went into his mothers room and found Josh sitting up in bed. He went to climb in bed with his asleep mother but Josh wouldn't let him. He just kept pushing Leon off the bed.**

"**Stop. I wanna seep wit my mummy." cried Leon.**

"**No." growled Josh. "Go back to your bed brat."**

"**What's going on." groaned Jaylyn half asleep and stretching.**

"**Nothin." said Josh giving Leon an evil look saying that if he told Jaylyn what he just did he would pay for it.**

**Leon just smiled and walked around to his mothers side.**

"**I wanna seep wit you." said Leon giving Jaylyn the puppy dog face that both he and Leon always got away with.**

** Jaylyn just smiled and picked up Leon and cuddled him with her under the covers. Leon looked over Jaylyn's shoulder with a smile showing he got what he wanted and Josh didn't. Josh got up in a huff and walked over to the dresser to get his necklace.**

"**You spoil that brat to much." said Josh.**

"**Don't call me a bwat." said Leon cuddling into his mother for protection from the look Josh gave him.**

"**He's not a brat Josh." said Jaylyn trying to go back to sleep.**

"**Yes he is. . . He's got you and that bitch father of his wrapped around his finger."**

"**Don't start." said Jaylyn.**

"**What defending the bitch again. If I didn't know any better I would think you still loved him." **

"**You are not talking about this in front of Leon so I suggest you leave."**

"**You're always siding with that kid of yours or Leon. When are you gonna side with me for a change."**

"**When you're not such a jerk and are actually right about whatever you're arguing about and fighting with me about my son and husband are not gonna get you anywhere."**

"**It's ex husband." growled Josh.**

"**Whatever." **

"**I'll be back later. I've gotta work." said Josh as he walked out of the room.**

**Jaylyn felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she heard the door slam shut.**

"**Mommy." **

"**Yes baby." **

"**Why is he so mean to me and daddy."**

"**I don't know baby." lied Jaylyn. "Let's go back to sleep then I'll take you to go see daddy at the garage."**

"**Yes." said Leon clapping his hands before rolling over and cuddling against Jaylyn's body.**

"**Leon." shouted Dom from the office. "Baby boy and the misses is here." **

"**Don't call her that when she's around she's libel to get pissed." said Leon rolling out from under the car he was working on.**

**Dom just laughed and shook his head as he walked over to Leon.**

"**You know she loves you right. I think she just doesn't know what to do." **

"**Ya I know she does." **

"**Daddy daddy." shouted Leon running and jumping onto his father as he laid on the roller.**

"**Hey mini me. Whatcha doin here." **

"**Mommy wanted to top by so I can tee you before I go to grandma's for a few days." said Leon bouncing on his fathers stomach for him to get up.**

"**Is mommy still here." asked Leon curiously.**

"**Yup. . . She out dere talkin to Mia about da party tonight." **

"**So she's comin." asked Leon getting up and carrying his son to look out the window at Jaylyn.**

** She was laughing at something Mia said. Vince was hanging around them being playful with Jaylyn because he never got to see her anymore so he was going to take advantage of her time.**

"**Let's go outside and see what their laughing about." said Leon putting his son on his shoulders.**

** When they got outside Jaylyn looked over at them and just smiled. Leon smiled back and something just flew between the two of them. They were always able to read the others mind before they said anything.**

"**Hey." whispered Leon standing next to Jaylyn.**

"**Hey." said Jaylyn shyly remembering the dream she had the night before.**

"**Jay's coming to the party tonight." said Vince happily. "Without Josh?" **

"**Ya without him. I think he's doin something else tonight and I don't plan on spending New Years Eve by myself." laughed Jaylyn.**

"**Cool." said Leon softly.**

"**But we better get going. . . I have to take Leon to grandma's house and get ready for the party tonight." said Jaylyn reaching up and tickling Leon Jr's stomach.**

"**Mommy that tickles." laughed Leon.**

** Everyone laughed at Leon Jr. Everyone loved him like he was their own and he loved them. Leon slouched down as Jaylyn moved up to get Leon off his father's shoulder. Leon couldn't help but look straight because Jaylyn's breasts were right in his face. He had to control himself from doing anything.**

** Jaylyn shifted Leon on her hip and kissed his cheeks playfully as Mia tickled him senseless. Leon Jr laughed hysterically and wiggled slightly so Leon put his hand on his son's back to steady him.**

"**Top it. . . Top it." screamed Leon laughing.**

"**Ok come on baby lets get you to grandma's so I can get ready." said Jaylyn.**

"**See you tonight." said Mia and Vince.**

**Jaylyn started walking toward her car with Leon following behind her and their son.**

"**You sure Josh isn't gonna show up at the party." asked Leon after he put his son in the car seat.**

"**Ya I'm sure." said Jaylyn.**

"**Good. I don't wanna have to beat someone's ass tonight." joked Leon sort of.**

**Jaylyn smiled and moved to get in the car.**

"**Save me a dance." said Jaylyn. **

"**You know you're the only one that can get me to dance." **

"**True." said Jaylyn starting the car. "See ya in a couple of hours." **

"**Ya." **

** Leon watched her pull out of the parking lot and drive down the street. He got a devilish grin on his face. Vince walked up behind him and patted him on the back. Leon looked over his shoulder and made his grin known.**

"**What do you have goin through that pee brain of yours." asked Vince nervously as Leon started walking backwards toward the garage.**

"**Nothing." Leon lied.**

"**Oh lord." said Vince shaking his head and following Leon back to the garage.**


	9. Chapter 9

** It was an hour into the party and Jaylyn still hadn't shown up. Leon was a little worried. He knew Jaylyn was usually an on time person or if she was late was never that late. He called her cell phone but she didn't answer so he called the house and yet again no answer.**

***Where the hell is she.* he thought looking out the window watching for her.**

** He didn't care about the people dancing and drinking around him. He just wanted to know if Jaylyn was ok. She always answered her phone, no matter what because it could be about Leon Jr. Leon watched for her for awhile and finally gave up. He couldn't take it anymore. It was 11 o'clock and she wasn't there. He had to go find her. Mia, Vince, Dom and Letty were even starting to worry. They all knew Jaylyn was looking forward to the party.**

"**Hey guys. . ." shouted Leon over the music. "I'm gonna go find Jaylyn. I just need to know she's ok." **

"**Let me go with you." said Dom and Vince.**

"**No ya'll stay in case she comes. I don't want ya'll to be away from your girls when the ball drops."**

"**No it's ok. I'm worried about her to." said Mia.**

"**I got it don't worry about it." said Leon walking toward the door. "I'll call when I find her."**

"**Ok. Good luck." said Mia wrapping her arms around Vince. " I hope she's alright." **

"**I do to." said Vince.**

"**Let's kill the party early. I'm not really in a party mood anymore. I'm really worried about Jay." said Dom putting his arm around Letty's shoulder. "It'll just be us to then."**

"**That's good." said Letty wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him sweetly.**

** Ever since Leon and Jaylyn broke up, Dom and Letty got closer because they realized what was at stake. They didn't want to lose each other. Dom stopped cheating on Letty and she chilled out on him and started trusting him more.**

***Bang Bang***

** Leon looked all over for Jaylyn and couldn't find her anywhere. He knew she wasn't with Josh because she said she didn't know what he was doing. He thought hard about where she would keep a spare key and looked around the apartment building for ideas. **

** She had one at their house and he knew she would have on there to. He looked at the lights and knew she wouldn't let it be that convincing. He got a smile on his face and ran down to the bottom floor; he loved being able to read her. He climbed under the stairs and searched for the key and found it almost immediately.**

** He ran back upstairs and unlocked the door. He walked around the apartment searching for her or anything that would tell him where she was. Finding her was becoming a mission for him.**

"**Jay." shouted Leon walking down the hallway. "Jaylyn."**

"**Leon." **

**Leon stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name.**

"**Jaylyn." he said softly pushing her bedroom door open slowly. "Holy shit."**

** Jaylyn was laying on the floor in one of his old baggy shirts with a busted up lip and bruised face. She had bruises all over her arms. Leon ran to her and dropped to the ground next to her.**

"**Oh my god baby." said Leon looking over her body, scared to touch her. "What happened. Are you ok." **

"**I hurt so much." cried Jaylyn.**

**Leon picked her up and laid her on her bed. **

"**Do you want me to take you to the doctors." asked Leon knowing how much Jaylyn hated the doctors.**

"**No I'll be fine. I just need some sleep." said Jaylyn tiredly.**

"**Let me help you get cleaned up baby." said Leon pulling Jaylyn into a sitting position.**

**She couldn't stop groaning in pain.**

"**No, let me just lay here." cried Jaylyn.**

** Leon forced Jaylyn up to walk and helped her walk into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and looked up at Leon. He got a towel and some antiseptic and started cleaning her cuts. **

"**Ow." said Jaylyn fighting with Leon to stop but he just held her still.**

"**You need to clean these if your not gonna go to the doctors. It'll get infected." explained Leon.**

** Jaylyn stayed still until he finished. She remember when she was the one cleaning his cuts when he got in a fight with a guy who was talking to her while they were broken up before they had Leon.**

"**Let me get you some clothes to change into." said Leon walking back into her room.**

**He came back with a pair of sweat pants and another one of his baggy shirts.**

"**At least now I know where all my clothes went after you left." joked Leon placing her clothes on the sink. "I'll let you change. I'll be in the living room."**

** Jaylyn just nodded and watched him leave. She changed as fast as possible without hurting herself. She didn't want to explain to Leon that Josh had done this to her. She was embarrassed that she wasn't the strong girl she was when she was with Leon.**

**Jaylyn walked into the living room and found Leon pacing the living room.**

"**I'm sorry I ruined your night." whispered Jaylyn making Leon stop pacing.**

"**You didn't. I wanted to spend it with you anyways." **

**Jaylyn cracked a small smile.**

"**Well you need your rest so I'll head back to the house." said Leon.**

"**Wait." said Jaylyn taking a hold of his arm. "Stay here with me. . . Please. We'll just watch the ball drop and go to sleep."**

**Leon just nodded his head and let her lead him back to her room.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Leon laid next to Jaylyn and watched her sleep. He just wanted to watch her. He hadn't slept next to her in a long time. Jaylyn was clung to him. She was laying on her side facing away from him and holding his arm over her side and between her arms. Leon was pressed against her back. He was leaning on his elbow just listening to her breath and watching her. He knew once she woke up she would move away from him.**

"**Mm." moaned Jaylyn turning to face Leon and cuddle against his chest.**

"**How you feelin." whispered Leon pushing her hair out of her face.**

"**I'm in a little pain. . . I'm sorry I ruined your night. I'm sure you had a lot of females trying to be your New Years Eve girl." said Jaylyn.**

"**You're the only one I wanted to be with on New Years Eve and I got what I wanted, except for the kiss at midnight but hey. . . " said Leon.**

**Jaylyn sat up and didn't even give Leon a chance to say anything else. She leaned over him and kissed him sweetly.**

"**Thank you." said Jaylyn getting off the bed and pulling her sports bag out from under the bed.**

"**What are you doin." asked Leon sitting up.**

"**Packing some of my stuff. We're goin to Vegas today remember." said Jaylyn going to her closet and pulling out some clothes.**

** Leon looked at some of the clothes she was pulling out and was about to put them back. He didn't like the clothes she was getting but he figured she was going to be around him all weekend so it would be fine. This would be his chance to get her back.**

"**You wanna just ride with me to Mia's." asked Leon.**

"**I don't know if I want to leave my car here. I'm gonna leave it at my parents house. I'm sure Josh would love to tear up my car especially now." said Jaylyn not even realizing she was letting Leon know Josh was who did that to her.**

"**Josh did this to you." said Leon calmly.**

**Jaylyn stopped what she was doing and looked down. She nodded slowly like she was ashamed.**

"**Baby" whispered Leon. "He's not gonna touch you again." **

"**I don't wanna talk about this right now. It's over. I just wanna go and have fun." said Jaylyn trying to forget the pain she was in from head to toe.**

"**Fine. I'll help you pack. I don't want you here by yourself in case that bitch comes back." explained Leon starting to get some of her stuff and hand it to her.**

"**Thanks." **

** Leon and Jaylyn packed up her sports bag for the trip and headed out. When they got to Jaylyn's car Leon saw a for sale sign on the window and was surprised she wanted to sell it. He didn't say anything to her about it because he knew she probably didn't want to talk about it.**

** Jaylyn and Leon dropped her car off at her parents house and said bye to Leon Jr. He didn't want to see his parents leave so he clung to Leon and almost started crying when they had to leave. Leon and Jaylyn both hated seeing their son cry so they were both contemplating not going but Mrs. Johnson insisted that he was just getting at that age when he wanted to be with his parents at all times and rushed them out the door while Leon was distracted.**

** They were walking next door when Leon stopped Jaylyn. He took a hold of her arm and turned her to face him. Jaylyn looked at him surprised and instinctively went against him as if she was waiting for him to kiss her. He looked down at her and got mere inches from her face.**

"**Why are you selling your car." asked Leon letting go of her arm.**

"**What." asked Jaylyn sadly because that was not what she was expecting.**

"**Why are you selling your car." he repeated.**

"**Um. . . I just. . . I can't afford it anymore. The maintenance on it is becoming to much." explained Jaylyn.**

"**You can't sell your car. That was from your brother. If you needed money you should of come to me." said Leon sort of upset that she would resort to selling her car before asking him for something.**

"**I don't have the money to keep it in good condition anymore, I've got a little mouth to feed." **

"**He's my son too you know. If you weren't so damn stubborn then you'd let me help." **

"**Leon. . . " said Jaylyn as he started walking away.**

** Leon walked in the house, leaving Jaylyn standing in the yard. He was pissed because she said Leon was her son and acted like he had nothing to do with the conception of their son. Jaylyn walked in the house shortly after and everyone immediately moved toward her when they saw the bruises on her face.**

"**Are you ok." asked Mia.**

"**I'm fine. . . Really. . . Leon took good care of me." said Jaylyn trying to move out of the center of the group.**

"**Well then are we ready to go." asked Vince. "I'm ready to gamble." **

"**Ok. Dom and Leon wanna take their own cars so Jaylyn how about you ride with Leon so he's not all lonely." suggested Vince wrapping his arms around his fiancé.**

"**I don't mind." said Jaylyn looking over at Leon and seeing a pissed off look on his face.**

"**Whatever." he said walking past her picking up his bag on the way. "Let's roll then."**

"**You heard the man." said Dom clapping and nudging everyone toward the door and grabbing his and Letty's bags on the way out.**

** Everyone got in their cars and got situated for the long ride. When they were on the road they started beeping each other on their Nextel phones. Leon wouldn't talk to Jaylyn and it was starting to annoy her because she didn't exactly know why he was mad. They drove for about an hour without any talking.**

"**Ok what is your problem." said Jaylyn finally frustrated with Leon's silence. "You haven't talked to me in almost an hour."**

"**Don't worry about it." mumbled Leon.**

"**Just tell me. . . GOD I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT SHIT." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS. . ." shouted Leon glancing at her to see her roll her eyes. "YOU ACT LIKE I DO NOTHIN FOR MINI ME. LIKE I'M JUST SOME LOSER FATHER THAT WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM. WELL FUCK THAT SHIT AND FUCK YOU. I BUST MY ASS TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH MINI ME AND YOU WON'T EXCEPT IT. I DO EVERYTHING I CAN FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T EVEN COME TO ME IF YOU NEED SOMETHING."**

"**Leon." mumbled Jaylyn. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way I didn't mean to."**

"**Whatever. I'm so tired of this bull shit with you." said Leon.**

"**WHAT BULL SHIT. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING." **

***Blebleep***

"**Leon." said Dom over the Nextel phone. **

"**Ya dawg." said Leon glaring at Jaylyn.**

"**Do you wanna stop for something to eat or keep goin. We've only got maybe another 2 hours. I say keep goin." **

"**Ya let's just keep goin." said Leon.**

"**Cool." said Vince.**

** Jaylyn crossed her arms and looked out the window with a mean look on her face the rest of the trip. She didn't know why her selling her car was such a big deal to Leon. It was her car. Jaylyn didn't mean to make it sound like he wasn't trying to help take care of their son because he did. He offered money and bought him clothes and stuff all the time. She started to feel really bad for what she said to Leon realizing that he was truly hurt that she didn't ask him for help.**


	11. Chapter 11

** When they got to the hotel in Vegas everyone was excited. Leon ignored Jaylyn and tried to stay clear of her. She tried to talk to him but he would just look at her then walk away. Leon was tired of going after her and fighting with her. He wanted to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She would have to come to him.**

"**Me and Vince are in room 265 the honeymoon suite since it's our party. Dom and Letty are in room 32 and Leon and Jaylyn are in room 169." said Vince handing out the keys. "We're all on different floors."**

"**Wait." said Leon and Jaylyn. **

"**Why are we sharing a room." said Leon acting mad but inside happy.**

"**I don't think us sharing a room is such a good idea." mumbled Jaylyn.**

"**We're lucky we got 3 rooms. Since there's some kinda parade goin on or something the hotel is booked. That's why we're all on different floors." explained Vince. "Ya'll just have to make due. Unless Dom and Letty don't mind one of ya'll stayin with them."**

"**Sorry but I want Letty all to myself." said Dom wrapping his arms around her waist and starting to kiss on her neck. "Unless Jaylyn is the one sharing. We could work that out." He joked as Letty popped him in the back of the head.**

**Jaylyn and Leon just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.**

"**Let's get our stuff up to our rooms and get ready to go out on the town. We'll meet in our room in an hour." said Mia walking toward the elevator.**

**Everyone went their separate ways and got settled in and ready to go out.**

"**Are you sure putting Leon and Jay in the same room was such a good idea." asked Vince a little unsure of their get Leon and Jaylyn back together mission.**

"**Don't worry. Our job is done. Leon and Jaylyn will do the rest." said Mia giving Vince a little peck dragging him in their huge room.**

"**Do you really wanna go out tonight." asked Letty moving toward Dom who was sitting on the edge of the bed yawning.**

"**Everyone wants to go out." said Dom looking up at her as she moved between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moving to straddle him.**

"**But we don't have to go. We can just stay here and. . . "**

**Letty started kissing Dom teasingly sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth licking his lips.**

"**I'm sure we can just. . . "**

"**Will you hurry up." said Leon sitting on their bed they had to share.**

"**Yes. Hold on let me finish my makeup." said Jaylyn walking out of the bathroom putting on her earrings.**

** Leon's face dropped when he saw Jaylyn in a pair of skintight low rise blue flare jeans with a blue bandana point bareback halter on. Her chest was almost falling out of the top and her jeans flaunted every curve of her butt hips and thighs. He wanted to lock her in the room and not let her out until it was time for them to leave. His eyes fell along her legs and saw the four inch heel boots she was wearing. **

** He hadn't seen her wear clothes like that since before Leon Jr. was born. Her body still looked amazing. If anything she had toned up more since the last time they had been together. He couldn't take his eyes off her.**

"**What." said Jaylyn watching him stare at her in the mirror.**

"**Nothin. Hurry up. I'm heading upstairs." said Leon walking out of the room.**

**Jaylyn just groaned, grabbed her jacket and followed behind him. When they got to Mia and Vince's room Dom and Letty still weren't there.**

"**How much do you wanna bet their stayin in tonight." said Jaylyn as she and Leon waited for Mia or Vince to answer the door.**

"**God what is taking them so long." growled Leon annoyed and banging on their door.**

"**Chill out." said Jaylyn.**

**Mia finally answered the door but she wasn't in party clothes. She looked like she was ready for bed.**

"**I forgot to call you but since it's late we all decided to just chill tonight and party tomorrow." explained Mia.**

"**Why didn't you call us." said Leon. "I'm goin out."**

**Leon walked away mad. Mia and Jaylyn just watched him walk away.**

"**What's his problem." asked Mia.**

"**I'm not exactly sure but I'm just gonna go to bed." said Jaylyn starting to walk backwards toward the elevator.**

"**Alright goodnight." said Mia.**

"**Night." **

** When Jaylyn got back to her room, Leon was laying on the bed with his arms under his head watching TV. Jaylyn walked by him and got some clothes to sleep in and hopped in the shower. When she got out Leon was fast asleep. She just smiled at how peaceful he looked. He didn't even change. He just took his boots off and dropped in bed.**

** Jaylyn just locked the door, shut everything off and got in bed. She was laying on her side facing Leon watching him in the dark. Her skimpy booty shorts and tank top weren't keeping her that warm so she wrapped the covers tighter around her making Leon become uncovered. Without thinking he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. **

** Jaylyn was half asleep when she felt Leon put his arm over her side. She instinctively scooted closer to him and put her leg over his legs and forced his leg between hers like she use to do. She wrapped her arm around his neck and rested her forehead against his. She had never felt so comfortable since before they split up. Leon's hand rested on her butt and forced her to be pressed against him and held her tightly.**

** They slept that way all night. Wrapped in each other like they use to be. Neither of them realized they were asleep like that. They had a long day ahead of them and they needed a good nights sleep and they both knew that it wouldn't happen unless they were together. Leon woke up once in the middle of the night and realized how he and Jaylyn were sleeping but didn't want to move.**

** They next day the girls went out while the guys did there own thing. The girls went and got their nails and toes done. Letty didn't want to go but Mia and Jaylyn convinced her that being a girl sometimes wasn't that bad. The guys went to a car show that was going on at another hotel parking lot. They agreed to get back together for dinner and to go out.**

"**I can't believe you and Vince are getting married." said Letty. "You were always acting like you didn't like him." **

"**No I thought they'd hook up because you can't hate someone that much." joked Jaylyn.**

"**Then that explains you and Leon." said Mia looking through her magazine nonchalantly.**

"**I don't hate Leon but there's nothing left with me and Leon." said Jaylyn sadly as she thought about how she felt when she woke up in Leon's arms and wrapped around him like she use to be.**

"**I'm sorry I don't believe that for a minute." said Letty. **

"**You can tell there is something still between you two." said Mia.**

"**Just leave it alone. Today is suppose to be about you not me and Leon." growled Jaylyn.**

"**Leon how'd you sleep last night." asked Dom.**

"**Good." said Leon peaking into one of the old cars.**

"**Did anything happen." asked Vince.**

"**No dawg. We just slept. Me and Jaylyn are over. I'm not dealing with her games anymore."**

"**You still love her brotha. Just admit it." said Vince.**

"**I'm not talkin about this. I'm not the one getting married in a couple days. Shouldn't we be talking about Mia or something." said Leon getting annoyed with their constant bantering.**

"**No. . . we like annoying you cause we know how you are and you are still sprung on her like you were when ya'll had just hooked up." said Dom.**

"**Whatever dawg." said Leon walking away from them.**

** Jaylyn and Leon both knew that everything they were saying was true but just didn't want to admit it. They were both being stubborn about their relationship. Neither of them wanted to admit they were wrong but you could see it in both of their eyes that they still loved each other and wanted to be together.**

** Leon didn't really talk much the rest of the day. He stayed in his own world which made Vince and Dom laugh because they knew exactly what he was thinking about. Jaylyn was the same way; in her own little world. Everyone wanted to laugh at them because they were so much alike yet so different. It's like they did the same things without realizing it. _**

"**Ladies." said Vince standing up for the girls to see him as they walked into the restaurant.**

** Mia, Letty and Jaylyn all looked over at them and started walking toward them. Mia and Letty went straight into Dom and Vince's arms. Jaylyn and Leon just looked at each other awkwardly and stood to the side.**

** They sat down to eat and have some drinks. As dinner went on they talked about all kinds of stuff and Jaylyn just kept drinking corona after corona and took a few shots. Some of the things about the past that they were talking about were getting to her. They talked about how her and Leon were when they first hooked up and how protective she was over him.**

** Leon was just sipping on his corona watching Jaylyn from across the table drink one beer after another. He could tell that what they were talking about was starting to annoy her and that was why she was drinking.**

"**You know what." said Jaylyn standing up and pointing to all of them. "I'm. . .so. . tired of ya'll talkin about me and Leon."**

"**Jaylyn sit down." said Dom.**

"**No not until you listen to me." slurred Jaylyn.**

** Leon just leaned back in his chair drinking another corona with a smile on his face. He was waiting for Jaylyn to blow up. He was just listening to her as she rambled on. Vince stood up to try and make her sit down but Jaylyn just moved away from him and around the table and stood next to Leon.**

"**Whatever happens between me and Leon. . . Is between me and Leon. It's not your business." laughed Jaylyn. "If I wanna reminisce about the past I'll let you know but damn me and Leon aren't the ones getting married. Mia and Vince are so shit. . . talk about them."**

** Jaylyn was talking rather loudly causing everyone to look at the group. Jaylyn looked around and saw people staring at her and gave them all a mean look before going to say something. **

"**What the fu. . . " **

"**Jaylyn come on let's get you outta here." said Leon standing up and putting his arm****around her waist to steady her balance.**

"**Stop protecting me." shouted Jaylyn pushing him away.**

** Jaylyn turned around and started heading out of the building. Leon looked back at the group and saw them all in shock that Jaylyn just basically told them to stay out of her and Leon's relationship considering they were just trying to help.**

"**I got her." said Leon starting to follow her.**

** Dom, Vince, Letty and Mia all just looked at each other not knowing what to say. They had never seen Jaylyn get the way she was. They didn't know that Jaylyn had a lot of built up aggressions.**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Jaylyn." shouted Leon as he jogged toward her when he saw her starting to walk away from the restaurant.**

"**What." growled Jaylyn not stopping for him.**

"**Where are you going." asked Leon pulling on her arm to stop her.**

"**I'm going back to the hotel. Just leave me alone and go hang out with Vince and them." **

"**Let me drive you there." said Leon sweetly rubbing her arm softly.**

"**No I can walk." she said almost stumbling forward.**

** Leon caught her around her waist so she wouldn't fall on her face. Jaylyn looked him in the eyes and almost automatically sobered up. Leon looked down at her and held her tightly not letting her walk away. **

"**I'm fine. I can walk." whispered Jaylyn.**

"**Get in the car." said Leon helping Jaylyn walk toward his car.**

** He was walking next to her with his arm around her waist. Jaylyn had her arm around Leon's neck as he helped her walk in her drunken state. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He ran around to his side and headed back to the hotel.**

** Leon was helping her through the hotel lobby even though she was fighting him most of the time. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't let him help her.**

"**Stop it." shouted Jaylyn as they walked in their room.**

"**Stop what." Leon said leaning against the wall and watching her fall onto a couch by the door.**

"**Protecting me." growled Jaylyn sitting up and leaning forward placing her head in her hands. "Why do you keep protecting me."**

"**I don't know. Habit I guess." said Leon.**

"**Well just stop." **

"**Why." shouted Leon walking toward her. **

"**Because it keeps me loving you." shouted Jaylyn standing up and starting to cry.**

"**What is so wrong with loving me. You did before." shouted Leon.**

"**I can't get hurt like I did before. I can't take anymore heartbreak from you."**

"**I've done everything in my power to show you that I love you and you still won't give me another chance." **

"**Why should I. . . you've cheated on me more then once." shouted Jaylyn pointing in his face.**

"**I've never cheated on you. Nicole kissed me that first time and like I said before I would never cheat on you." shouted Leon grabbing her wrist and getting her hand out of his face.**

"**Don't lie to me you admitted it." **

"**No I said if I got attention from you I wouldn't have to seek attention anywhere else. I never said I messed with another girl."**

"**It's the same thing. It doesn't matter. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I wish I could find a guy that would respect me and treat me like I was worth something." cried Jaylyn.**

"**Oh and Josh does?' growled Leon.**

"**He doesn't cheat on me." shouted Jaylyn.**

"**He fucking beats the shit outta you and you would rather be with him then me. I love you and I can't stop. . . Trust me. . . I've tried."**

"**Why do you love me Leon. We don't belong together cause if we did we wouldn't have this many problems."**

"**I don't know why I love you. . . I just do. There isn't a thing you could do to make me stop loving you. I don't want a divorce from you I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I wanna have some more little Leon's and mini Jaylyn's. I just don't know why you don't trust me." said Leon frustrated with Jaylyn.**

** Jaylyn just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him. She just sniffed and wiped her tears from her eyes to have fresh ones fall down her cheeks.**

"**I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop loving you either but I know that we aren't going anywhere. I wish we ne. . . " said Jaylyn softly through her tears as she sat down.**

"**Don't say that you wish we never met because I would never take what we had back. We got an awesome son out of this and we love each other. So what. . . we're having problems, what married couple doesn't." said Leon kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on her hips. "I wouldn't change a thing. I don't want to be with any other female but you."**

"**What about Tyra." joked Jaylyn.**

"**Tyra doesn't compare to you." said Leon sweetly.**

"**Yeah right." said Jaylyn playfully nudging Leon.**

** Leon just smiled his cute smile and looked into her eyes. Jaylyn looked into his amazing green eyes and her smile slowly started to fade. Leon's eyes moved down to her lips as he licked his lips then he looked back into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking.**

** Jaylyn slowly moved her lips closer to his and kissed him sweetly yet seductively. She placed her hands on his jaw line as she licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Leon started standing up pulling Jaylyn with him so they didn't have to stop kissing. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.**

** Jaylyn leaned into him as he held her up. Her hands ran down his neck and shoulders and rested on his biceps. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue made an appearance. Leon's hands ran down her back and rested on her butt. He gave her butt a gently squeeze making her hug onto him tighter, making her on her tippy toes.**

** Leon lifted her and held her under her butt for support. She was definitely lighter then she was before. Jaylyn wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands on his neck. Leon walked toward the bed and turned making her straddle him.**

** Leon ran his hands over her arms and tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head. He started sucking and kissing her neck. Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back for him to have greater access. She couldn't help grinding against him. Leon groaned and squeezed her tighter.**

"**Oh god Leon." groaned Jaylyn pulling at Leon's hair, making him look into her eyes.**

** Jaylyn pulled back slightly and pulled on Leon's shirt, pulling it over his head. She attacked his lips immediately after tossing his shirt to the side. Jaylyn scratched at his sides as he ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**God baby." growled Leon biting at her shoulder.**

** Leon started fumbling with Jaylyn's belt to her jeans and finally got frustrated. Jaylyn stood up between his legs and looked down at him. Leon kissed her stomach as he looked up at her, holding her against him by her hips. Jaylyn ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He looked at her for permission to proceed. Jaylyn nodded at him with a smile on her face. **

** She knew what they were doing was wrong but didn't want to stop. She hadn't even broken up with Josh officially yet and she was already almost in bed with Leon. Leon pushed her jeans slowly down her legs to find her in a purple lace hip hugger panties that matched her purple bra. **

** Leon loved her in hip huggers. He got a smile on his face and started kissing her hips as he lifted one of her thighs making her partly straddle him. He started running his fingers over the inside of her thigh. Leon was slowly driving her crazy. **

** Jaylyn moved to straddle him and forced him to lean back. She started kissing down his neck and chest then back up. She started unbuttoning his jeans but stopped and giggled when he forced her to roll underneath him. **

"**You never liked being out of control." joked Jaylyn wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding against his stomach making him groan.**

** Leon rested between her legs and kissed all over her. He knew she would wake up with a hickey or two but didn't care as long as he had his mark on her once again. He ran his hand down her side, smiling when he felt her squirm. He finally let her have what she wanted and slid two fingers into her. She raised her hips to meet his fingers.**

"**Oh Fuck baby." growled Jaylyn meeting his thrusting fingers.**

"**Shhh." chuckled Leon. "People in the next room are gonna hear you." **

"**I don't care. . . Just don't stop. . . Please." moaned Jaylyn.**

**Leon smiled his mischievous smile and kissed her lips again. Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded against his hand. **

"**Oh god." she whispered trying to hold in her orgasm.**

"**Let it go." said Leon watching her face. **

**He could tell she was ready by her biting her bottom lip and scratching his back.**

"**I need you now." she growled staring into his emerald green eyes.**

** She started unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. Leon lifted himself up slightly so that Jaylyn could force his jeans down. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes. Jaylyn started kissing Leon's neck, nibbling at his Adams apple.**

** Leon rested between her legs and attacked her lips. He ran his hand over her thigh and held her tightly. Nothing was going to make him let go of her. Jaylyn wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a begging look. Leon smiled and buried himself deep inside of her.**

"**Oh god." moaned Jaylyn grinding against him to get him moving.**

"**Uh. . . Shit." mumbled Leon into Jaylyn's neck.**

** Leon started moving slowly in and out of her, making her moan from the pleasure. She missed the feel of him inside of her. He was the only one who knew how she liked it. Leon looked down at her face and saw the pleasure she was feeling written all over it so he started slamming into her, making her moan even louder and scratch at his back.**

"**Leon. . . Baby." shouted Jaylyn grinding and thrusting against him.**

** Leon didn't know how much longer he would last so he rolled and let her have control. Jaylyn rested her hands beside his head and pounded on him. Leon ran his fingers over her spine and held her hips as he thrusted up into her. He couldn't keep his hands from wondering over her. It had been so long since he had touched her, he wanted to memorize everything all over again. He ran his fingers through her hair and forced her lips down onto his. When Leon found out she cut her hair for Josh he wanted to kill her. **

"**Baby." shouted Jaylyn close to her orgasm. "Come with me." **

**Leon could feel how close he was but wanted her to go first.**

"**Please. . . Oh god Leon." she shouted.**

** Jaylyn grinded and bounced on top of him. Leon couldn't take not being in control anymore. He rolled forcing her underneath of him. Jaylyn screamed and giggled when he moved her. He pounded into her hard and rough. Jaylyn bit his shoulder and screamed his name as her orgasm ran through her body. She couldn't stop herself from shouted. He felt so good.**

** Leon let himself go. He growled her name and bit at her neck as he slammed into her one last time. Leon collapsed on top of Jaylyn and rested his face in her sweaty neck. Jaylyn rested her head against his and ran her nails over his sweaty back. They both struggled to regain their breath. Jaylyn ran her fingers through his wet hair and wrapped her arms around him tightly.**

***Knock Knock***


	13. Chapter 13

**Leon and Jaylyn both groaned thinking it was one of the gang checking up on them. **

** When Leon went to get off of her she didn't want him to go anywhere. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him back on top of her and got a little pout in her voice. Leon just chuckled and kissed her nose as he get off of her. He pulled on his boxers and he watched Jaylyn walk naked into the bathroom. God he missed that women. **

***Knock Knock***

"**God I'm coming." he shouted swing the door open roughly. "What."**

**Standing there at the door were two cops, making Leon's grin disappear.**

"**We've gotten a few complaints about noise. They said it sounds like a domestic dispute."**

"**God will you tell the gang to go away I want you back in bed." said Jaylyn walking up behind Leon in only a shirt.**

**Leon smirked because he always loved when Jaylyn wore his clothes, especially after sex when her hair was tussled and her skin was flushed. **

"**Sorry officer no dispute here." chuckled Leon as Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his waist from the side. "We'll keep it down."**

"**Thank you just remember there are people trying to sleep." said the second officer.**

"**We're sorry sir. It won't happen again." said Jaylyn softly and throwing them a sex kitten glance.**

"**Thank you and have a good night." said one of the officers.**

**Leon stepped back pulling Jaylyn with him and closed the door. Jaylyn turned to face him and just shook her head. Leon gave her his famous grin.**

"**Oh really. . . It won't happen again." said Leon with a grin on his face.**

"**Leon. . . You're gonna. . . "said Jaylyn putting her hands on his chest to stop him from doing what was in his head.**

**Leon just grabbed Jaylyn under her bottom and slammed her against the door. Jaylyn screamed laughing and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck to steady herself.**

"**At least let them get out of the hallway." joked Jaylyn kissing him passionately as he moved back to the bed and let them fall.**

"**God could they at least let us get out of the hallway." complained one of the officers.**

"**Tell me about it." said the other.**

** Jaylyn just laughed because nothing was ever boring with Leon and that made her miss him even more. Leon ran his hand down her side as he kissed her passionately and noticed she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt and moaned grinding against her, hoping she felt was she did to him. Jaylyn moaned his name in his ear driving him to the point of no return. She slid her hands down his sides as she continued to whisper things in his ear and grind against him and pushed down his boxers, using her feet to push them the rest of the way. Leon slid into her with such grace and tenderness that all they could do was groan and kiss more passionately.**

** Leon lifted himself on his hands and just stared down at her as he pumped slowly and deeply into her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way she arched and moaned and held onto him just made him fein for her. When they both got to the point of orgasm they wrapped their arms around each other and just collapsed. Jaylyn was shaking so Leon moved to pull the covers over them and heard Jaylyn pout when he moved so when he moved back he just rested back on top of her. He got use to her wanting him to stay on her after they made love. He waited until she fell asleep and moved off of her.**

** Jaylyn fell asleep almost immediately. Leon moved off of her and rested on his elbow next to her. She moved to lay on her side with her back to him, so he moved to press against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist and moved his other arm under her head.**

"**I love you." whispered Leon into her hair before he fell asleep himself.**

***Miss Pimp by Cherish ring tone***

** Leon groaned and rolled over toward the ringing phone. Jaylyn groaned from the loss of his arms around her so she rolled with him and cuddled into his chest as he laid on his back.**

"**Hello." Leon groaned with his voice full of sleep.**

"**Who the fuck is this." **

"**Dawg you called the phone, you should know who this is." growled Leon still half asleep.**

"**Is this Leon." **

"**So what if it is." **

"**What the fuck are you answerin my girls phone for bitch." **

"**Who is it baby." pouted Jaylyn looking up sleepily at Leon who was yawning and trying to open his eyes.**

"**Is that Jaylyn. You didn't just sleep with my girl. Give that bitch the phone." shouted Josh.**

"**It was nobody baby." said Leon hanging up on Josh.**

** Leon wrapped his arms around Jaylyn and cuddled into her. Jaylyn just let him take her into his arms. She smiled to herself when she realized where she was. She missed sleeping with Leon, she forgot how well she slept with him. She just let herself be taken by Leon's embrace and fell back to sleep. They were both exhausted.**

***Knock Knock***

**Jaylyn rolled toward the door and groaned. She didn't want to get up from the warmth of Leon's arms.**

***Knock Knock***

"**Who is it." shouted Leon pulling Jaylyn tighter against him.**

"**Mia." **

"**Let us sleep." shouted Leon.**

"**Come on it's like 1." said Mia. **

** Jaylyn got up with much protest of Leon, grabbed his shirt, putting it on as she walked and went and unlocked the door. Mia walked in just as Jaylyn was climbing back in bed with Leon. Mia smiled to herself when she saw Jaylyn and Leon cuddled up underneath the covers.**

"**We're all in me and Vince's room if you wanna join us anytime today." joked Mia leaning against the wall.**

"**We'll be up there in a little while. I need to get in the shower." said Jaylyn getting up again.**

** Leon grabbed her wrist and tried to force her back in bed but she just pulled away so he sprawled out in their bed on his stomach cuddling with her pillow. Jaylyn walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Mia smiled at Leon and sat on the chair next to the bed and crossed her legs like she was waiting for details. Leon just laughed and shook his head.**

"**I'm not tellin you what happened." laughed Leon.**

"**I already know what happened." joked Mia.**

"**Really." questioned Leon in a sarcastic laugh.**

"**Oh ya. . . It smells like straight sex in here." laughed Mia.**

"**Think what you want." laughed Leon rolling over and getting out of bed with a sheet around his waist.**

** Mia just got a bigger smile on her face knowing exactly what they did because Leon always slept in boxers. Living with him for several years you learn that about someone.**

"**Ok fine don't tell me anything. I'll find out from Jay then." said Mia standing up and walking toward the door. **

"**No you won't" mumbled Leon.**

"**I'll see you guys upstairs in an hour or I will. . . be back down here." **

"**Yes ma'am." chuckled Leon as Mia walked out of the room.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**And what did ya'll talk about while I was in the shower." asked Jaylyn looking at him sarcastically.**

"**What." laughed Leon watching her move by him in nothing but a skimpy towel.**

"**Did you tell her." asked Jaylyn moving to stand in a little in front of him.**

** Leon was sitting on the bed looking up at her. He leaned forward and pulled her closer to him by her thighs. He ran his fingers over her thighs and slightly up the towel as he looked up at her. Jaylyn pushed some of his hair out of his face and gave him a little peck.**

"**Um. . . What's gonna happen from here." asked Leon shyly. "Was this just a one night stand or are we actually gonna. . . "**

"**Leon. . . " whispered Jaylyn stroking his cheek.**

"**I need to know cause I can't keep having this close call relationship with you. I want all of you. . . or none of you." **

"**I want all of you but I'm just scared. I can't handle you cheating on me again." **

"**It won't happen. I never did and never will. I can't lose you again. I need you and our son by my side and back in our house." **

"**I want to be back in our house too." **

"**Then move back in. We can do it when we get back." **

"**We need to explain things to baby boy before we do anything. I don't want to get him confused and stuff."**

"**I don't think mini me is gonna have a problem." joked Leon.**

"**I still have to talk to Josh and end things completely. I don't think he realizes that we're over. I tried to end it with him New Years Eve and that's why he did what he did." said Jaylyn.**

"**I'm not gonna let him hurt you again." **

**Jaylyn just got a small smile on her face and gave him a sweet kiss.**

"**I love you ma." said Leon sweetly hugging her tightly to him. "Now get some clothes on before I rape the shit outta you."**

**Jaylyn just laughed and swatted him on the shoulder making him laugh.**

"**Again." said Jaylyn.**

"**What. . . You seduced me last night." **

"**But you didn't have to be so aggressive. I've got bruises on my thighs and shit." pouted Jaylyn showing Leon one of the bruises.**

"**You know you loved every minute of it." joked Leon rubbing her thigh.**

"**So." **

**They both laughed and finished getting ready to go up to Mia and Vince's room.**

"**What did Leon and Jay say." asked Dom with Letty on his lap.**

**Mia got a huge smile on her face and plopped down on the couch next to Vince.**

"**What." everyone asked.**

"**I think they are getting back together." said Mia.**

"**Why do you say that." asked Vince.**

"**Because they were awful cuddly when I went down there and. . ."**

"**So that doesn't mean anything." said Letty.**

"**When Leon got up all he had on was a sheet." finished Mia.**

**Everyone's mouths dropped.**

"**I think they made up last night cause I saw some bruises on Jaylyn's thighs when she got up. She was wearing one of Leon's shirts."**

"**It's about damn time man." said Dom. "I don't know how much longer I could stand him pinning away for her. I mean he would have to let her come to him." **

"**Hey guys." said Jaylyn walking into the hotel room with Leon close behind her.**

"**Hey." said everyone.**

"**So what's up for tonight." asked Leon dropping on one of the chairs and pulling Jaylyn onto his lap.**

**Everyone looked at them in shock. They didn't know what to say or think. **

"**Chill guys me and Jay are back together." said Leon rubbing Jaylyn's knee.**

"**Good for ya'll. You belong together." said Vince wrapping his arm around Mia and giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I was thinking just hangin out here and drinkin." suggested Mia. "That way we're all hanging out and having fun enjoying each others company." **

"**That's cool. It's our last night in Vegas, minus well party a little." said Dom.**

** Everyone just cracked a smile and thought about what Dom said.**

"**If we really wanted to party we could of stayed home." said Jaylyn wrapping her arms around Leon's neck.**

"**True." everyone said. **

** That night they all just stayed in Vince and Mia's room and drank and talked about the past. Everyone ended up falling asleep there. Mia and Vince were in were in their room, Dom and Letty were sprawled out on the floor while Leon and Jaylyn were cuddled up tightly on the couch. All they did all night was laugh and have fun. They talked about Leon Jr and clowned on Leon for when Jaylyn bitched him out during labor.**

** Mia and Vince looked so happy. They talked about their wedding. Vince tried to get Mia to tell him what her dress looked like but she wouldn't tell him. They wouldn't tell anyone where they were honeymooning at because it was their secret place, no one knew about it. They camped out there a lot when they first started getting serious. Vince was determined not to let anything ruin what him and Mia had.**

** The next morning Mia woke everyone up for them to get their stuff packed and for everyone to get final showers before their long rides home. Everyone was happy to be back together in their little group. They got their bags and headed down to the lobby. **

** On their way home, Jaylyn and Leon sat in a comfortable silence. Vince and Dom kept bleeping them with jokes but they would just laugh but not answer them. Mia and Letty were talking back and forth between each other about Jaylyn to see if she would bleep in but she just laughed and paid attention to Leon and the scenery.**

** It wasn't long before Jaylyn fell asleep. She was exhausted because everyone stayed up so late just talking. Leon started bleeping in with the group once she fell asleep. **

"**Wake up baby." said Leon nudging Jaylyn.**

"**Hmm." she moaned stretching.**

"**We're home." **

**Jaylyn slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. They were parked in their driveway and it was really dark.**

"**Why don't you stay here tonight and you can get your car in the morning. It's really late to be getting mini me." said Leon leaning back against his door.**

"**Alright." said Jaylyn opening her door and starting to get out.**

** Leon followed suit and got out. He went to get the stuff out of the trunk but Jaylyn grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. Leon smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. Jaylyn placed her hands on his arms and leaned her head against his as he placed little kisses on her neck.**

"**We can get it in the morning. I wanna go to bed." whispered Jaylyn in a semi pouty voice.**

** They walked to the door and went inside. The house smelt different. Leon flicked the light on and saw Nicole laying asleep on the couch. Leon looked around the room and saw how clean it was. He looked at Jaylyn and saw her face. She looked so upset as she shook her head.**

"**Baby I swear this is not what it looks like." whispered Leon pointing to a sleeping Nicole.**

"**Really it looks like she was here waiting for you." said Jaylyn.**

"**Me and Nicole have been broken up for a long time. I swear ma. I don't wanna be with anyone but you." explained Leon.**

"**Then what do you wanna do about her." **

"**Just let her sleep maybe when she wakes up and sees you in bed with me she'll realize that I only want you." said Leon wrapping his arms around Jaylyn's waist and kissing her lips sweetly.**

"**Alright." whispered Jaylyn turning in his arms and leading him along. "Come on let's go to your room."**

"**No." paused Leon stopping Jaylyn before they walking in the room. "It's our room. It was never just my room. It's always been our room."**

** Jaylyn smiled and pulled him in their room. They both wanted to make love but were both way to tired. Jaylyn fell asleep first as she was wrapped up in Leon's arms. She always slept like a baby with him around.**

** Nicole woke up the next morning and looked out the living room window. She saw Leon's car in the driveway and wondered why he hadn't woke her up. She was so unhappy since Leon broke up with her. She missed him so much, everything about him, every little quirk he had she missed.**


	15. Chapter 15

** She went to his room and walked in and almost started crying. Nicole wanted to beat the shit out of Jaylyn for being in the bed with Leon. She was wrapped up in his arms, looking so comfortable. He looked so happy holding Jaylyn. He never held her like that. Nicole hadn't seen Leon sleep that good in a long time.**

** Nicole wanted to wake them up and just yell at them but something inside of her stopped her. She realized that if Leon wanted her he would be with her. She knew his heart was always with Jaylyn and his son and that it would never change so she just turned around and walked out the door.**

"**Leon." mumbled Jaylyn trying to roll over to face him.**

"**What." he said softly nuzzling her neck.**

"**I need to go get my car. It's almost 1."**

"**No it's not." **

"**Ya. . . It is." **

"**Really." said Leon popping his head up to look over her at his alarm clock. "Damn I didn't think it was that late."**

"**Yup. And I still have to run to my apartment." she whispered looking into his eyes and stroking his cheek sweetly and he leaned over her.**

"**Ok. I'll walk you over there." **

"**Ok." **

** Jaylyn and Leon both got up and ready to go. Leon gave Jaylyn some of his clothes to wear so she wouldn't have to get her stuff out of his car. He loved how she looked in his clothes. Jaylyn walked into the living room in a pair of his baggy sweatpants and a big baggy shirt. She looked so tiny in his clothes. Jaylyn looked at Leon and noticed him in baggy sweat pants and a big baggy shirt similar to her. They walked out of the house and toward her parents house across the street.**

** When they got to her parents house she almost started crying. She covered her mouth with her hand and almost dropped to the ground. Jaylyn looked at her car all smashed and banged up. She walked up to her car and saw the tires slashes and her windows bashed in. Jaylyn ran her hand over the key marks.**

** Leon followed her around the car, in shock at what he saw. Jaylyn was trying her hardest not to cry. He could see it in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jaylyn's waist from behind but she started fighting him to let her go but he just held her tighter. He knew how much she loved that car.**

"**Let me go." shouted Jaylyn trying to get free of him. **

"**Let's go inside." said Leon calmly hugging her tighter as she calmed down and looked at her car. "We'll fix it."**

"**You can't fix it. My brother customized everything. The paint job is a one of a kind purple, the interior was specially made by one of his friends and the graffiti was his own. Nothing can replace this car."**

**Leon wrapped his arm around Jaylyn's shoulder and held her tightly to his side and started walking toward the door. **

"**I know baby I know." whispered Leon.**

**Jaylyn wrapped her arms around Leon's waist and wiped her eyes on his shirt.**

"**Gee thanks." joked Leon looking down at Jaylyn.**

"**Sorry Papi." pouty Jaylyn looking up at him.**

** Leon smiled at her using his nickname that she hadn't called him in a long time. They went into the house and was immediately hugged by their son. Jaylyn tried to put a smile on her face as she picked up her son and hugged him tightly.**

"**Momma momma. Someone messed up yo tar." said Leon Jr.**

"**I know honey where's grandma." **

"**In da kitchen." **

"**Go to daddy baby."**

"**Daddy daddy. . . " said Leon Jr. jumping into his fathers arms. "Why are you and momma dwressed alike."**

"**I don't know buddy." laughed Leon throwing his son up in the air and catching him.**

"**Mom." said Jaylyn walking into the kitchen.**

"**Oh my god honey. Why haven't you been answering your phone."**

"**It died cause I forgot my charger."**

"**We've been trying to get a hold of you about your car honey." **

"**Who did this."**

"**I don't know honey but you said that you and josh have been fighting do you think he would of."**

"**I don't know."**

"**We'll get it fixed."  
>"No one can fix that car mom and you know it. Andy made that car it won't be the same."<strong>

"**I'm sorry honey."**

**Mrs. Johnson hugged her daughter then pulled away holding Jaylyn by the shoulders.**

"**So why are you showing up with Leon." she asked with a grin on her face.**

** Jaylyn just started laughing. Her and her mother had become so close during her pregnancy and the wedding. Jaylyn could tell her anything.**

"**Me and Leon are back together. I'm moving back into the house." said Jaylyn with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Have you told LJ yet. He's going to be so happy."**

"**I know. Me and Leon are gonna take him out to lunch and tell him."**

"**What about Josh."**

"**Me and him broke up before I left so I don't need to explain anything to him."**

"**Momma momma can we get someting to eat." said Leon tugging on Jaylyn's hand.**

"**Ok honey go get daddy and tell him to get the car." said Jaylyn kneeling down to Leon's height. "I guess we better go. Thanks for watching him."**

"**Oh it's my pleasure."**

**Jaylyn let Leon pull her to the door.**

"**Bye mom." said Jaylyn getting dragged out the door.**

"**Bye honey." laughed Mrs. Johnson.**

** Jaylyn and Leon walked out the door and headed across the street where Leon was putting the car seat back in his car. Leon smiled at Jaylyn as she put their son in the car seat and buckled him in. When she stood up before getting into her seat she turned to look at her car and noticed Leon standing behind her still; he just gave her a sweet peck, making her smile, and went to his side and smiled at her when they both got into the car and headed down the street.**

** They pulled into the parking lot to a restaurant about 10 minutes later. Leon got Leon out of the car seat and carried him toward the building stopping in front of the door waiting for Jaylyn. When she got next to him Leon took her hand and walked the rest of the way with him two favorite people.**

"**Two and a child." asked the hostess.**

"**Yes." said Jaylyn.**

"**Can we get a booster seat please." asked Leon throwing his son in the air again, making him laugh hysterically.**

"**Yes sir. Please follow me." said the hostess walking ahead of them.**

** They followed her and sat in the booth given to them. Leon Jr. sat by his daddy and started coloring in the little book they give little kids. Leon and Jaylyn looked at their son and just smiled. No one compared to him; they couldn't of been luckier to get a better son.**

"**Mini me." said Leon. "Me and mommy got something we've gotta talk to you about."**

"**Otay daddy." he said setting his crowns down on the table.**

"**Honey what would you say if me and your daddy moved back in together." asked Jaylyn.**

**Leon Jr. looked at Jaylyn confused.**

"**Do you wanna sleep in you bedroom at daddy's house all the time now." asked Jaylyn.**

"**But I would be weavin you momma." said Leon sadly.**

"**I'm gonna move with you." **

"**Toe you and daddy gonna be wivin togeder."**

"**You know it buddy." said Leon. "What do you think of that."**

** Leon just cheered and clapped his tiny hands as he bounced around in his chair. Leon and Jaylyn just laughed and looked at each other. **

** After they ate they headed back to Jaylyn's apartment to get some of their stuff. **


	16. Chapter 16

**They walked into the apartment with Leon carrying Leon and Jaylyn walking in front of them. They were all laughing at something Leon Jr. said. When they walked in they found Josh sitting on the couch, with a very pissed off look on his face and his hands clinched into fists.**

"**Josh." said Jaylyn quietly scared at the way he looked and what he would do with Leon around. "How did you get in my apartment." **

"**The land lady knows I'm your boyfriend." he said with pure hatred in his voice.**

"**Ex. . . boyfriend." said Leon.**

"**Well. . . um. . . we're getting some stuff and movin back into the house so I think you should leave Josh." said Jaylyn staying her distance from him. **

** Some of her bruises were still visible and she didn't want anymore. Even thought she knew Leon wouldn't let anything happen to her.**

"**I'm not leaving." Josh growled.**

"**Baby take mini me to his room." said Leon passing Leon to Jaylyn while eyeballing Josh.**

** Jaylyn started walking toward his room to help him start packing some of his toys. She was worried about Leon being out there with Josh. She knew Josh would try to start something but she was hoping she was wrong.**

"**Momma. Daddy isn't gonna fight wit big dumb dumb out dare is he." asked Leon starting to put toys in a box.**

"**I hope not honey." said Jaylyn peaking out the door.**

"**Momma go out dare and protect daddy." said Leon pushing Jaylyn out the door.**

"**Baby." said Josh. "Don't ever call my girl baby bitch." said Josh getting in Leon's face.**

"**She's my wife and she's gonna stay that way. You lay another hand on her I'm gonna kill you. And you're gonna see the bill for fuckin up her car to."**

"**I'm not payin for shit. It was a gay ass car to begin with. You fuck my girl, answer her phone then hang up on me. I don't wanna here your shit. She's mine bitch so I suggest you get your stupid little bastard child and leave." said Josh.**

"**Don't ever speak of our son like that." shouted Jaylyn leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't want to be with you. I'm back with Leon so I suggest you leave. . . Now."**

** Josh shoved Leon back slamming him against the wall and started walking toward Jaylyn and wrapped his hands around her neck, holding her against the wall. Leon Jr. walked out of his room when he heard the noise.**

"**Get off my momma." screamed Leon punching Josh in the knees trying to help his mother.**

** Leon got himself off the ground and ran over to Jaylyn, pulling Josh off of her. Jaylyn dropped to the ground breathing heavy. Little Leon hugged his mother and tried to help her up. He looked at his father and saw him punching Josh senseless.**

"**Momma." cried Leon.**

**Jaylyn sat up and saw Leon punching Josh. Josh was trying to push him off of him but Leon wasn't budging.**

"**Leon." screamed Jaylyn while she rubbed her throat.**

** Leon didn't even acknowledge her. Jaylyn got up and ran up to him and started pulling at him to get him to stop. Jaylyn pulled on Leon hard enough and made them both fall back onto the ground. Leon was on top of Jaylyn guarding her from whatever Josh might do. Josh got up with a bloody nose and black eye.**

"**You know what ya'll aren't even worth my energy." shouted Josh. "Jaylyn you were just a slut anyways. Not even that good in bed."**

** Josh walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Jaylyn and Leon both watched the door to make sure he didn't come back before Leon heard Jaylyn start sniffling. He turned around and looked at her bruised neck. Jaylyn sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist and couldn't help but cry.**

** Leon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to be sitting up with him between his legs. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Leon Jr. walked toward them and stood next to them for a minute.**

"**Momma. Are you otay." whispered Leon rubbing Jaylyn's back.**

"**Ya honey." said Jaylyn pulling LJ in between her and Leon and hugged him tightly. "I'm fine."**

"**Let's get some stuff and get outta here. We'll come back in the morning with Dom and them." said Leon helping Jaylyn up.**

"**You happy to be back in your own bed." asked Leon forcing Jaylyn to turn in bed and face him.**

"**Ya. It just feels a little weird to be back in this bed." whispered Jaylyn stroking Leon's cheek.**

** Leon just rolled forcing her to straddle him. Jaylyn sat up and looked down at him with a smile on his face. Leon ran his hands over her thighs and rested them on her hips. Jaylyn smiled and leaned over him giving him a sweet kiss.**

"**This bed has always been ours." he said against her lips.**

** Jaylyn just nodded and ran her hand over his cheek and down his chest. Leon slowly ran his hands over her back and rested on her butt. Their kisses were quickly becoming more passionate. Jaylyn started grinding against Leon as she leaned over him. Leon groaned with her movement and squeezed her butt gently making Jaylyn moan.**

"**Daddy." said Leon softly and slowly opening the door to see nothing but dark.**

**Jaylyn just collapsed on Leon and buried her face in his neck as his arms went around her waist.**

"**What's up mini me." chuckled Leon as Jaylyn chuckled in his neck.**

"**Can I seep wit you and momma." he asked standing at the door holding the doorknob.**

"**Sure buddy." said Jaylyn moving off Leon and laying against his chest and patting the bed next to her. "Come on up."**

** Leon climbed in the bed with a little help from Jaylyn and cuddled against her chest. Leon wrapped his arms around Jaylyn and pushed the hair out of his son's face. He watched as his wife and their son slept. He just wasn't tired. He was scared that if he fell asleep that it would end like a dream.**

***A couple days later***

"**Is that the last of it." asked Dom as he closed the Uhual truck door.**

"**Yup that's it." said Jaylyn adjusting Leon Jr. on her hip.**

"**Good. You and Leon better have this shit settled cause I'm not doin this shit again." said Dom.**

**Jaylyn and Leon both laughed and smiled at each other.**

"**You won't have to worry about that cause she ain't goin anywhere." said Leon moving to stand in front of her and gave her a sweet kiss that was quickly turning aggressive.**

"**Eww gwoss." whined Leon Jr.**

**Everyone just laughed.**


	17. Chapter 17

***A year later***

"**Merry Christmas baby." whispered Jaylyn straddling her sleeping husbands back.**

"**Mmm baby let me sleep. . . You're worse then mini me."**

"**Come on baby. . . Time to open one of your presents. I wanna see your reaction without baby boy around." **

** With that said Leon opened one eye and rolled over forcing Jaylyn to fall off him. Jaylyn just laughed and reached for the present under the bed. Leon was sitting up over the edge of the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Jaylyn handed him the nice sized package that looked like a clothing box.**

** Leon looked at Jaylyn with a crooked smile on his face as he tore the wrapping paper off the box, and yawning yet again. Jaylyn wrapped her arms around his waist from the side and rested her chin on his shoulder. Leon open the box and was immediately happy that she didn't make him open that present in front of anyone.**

** Leon lifted up a blue all lace tank top and licked his lips and the pulled out a pair of matching lace hip hugger boy shorts. He couldn't help but imagine Jaylyn in it and he knew after she saw what he did for her he would see her in it sooner then she planned. He couldn't help but joke about it though.**

"**Baby I don't think you got the right size." he said holding the tank top up against his bare chest.**

"**Baby. . . It's for me smart ass." Jaylyn laughed snatching the tank top from him and getting off their bed.**

** Leon just laughed and grabbed her wrist and pulling her to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her butt. Jaylyn cocked her head to the side and gave him a pouty look trying to make him feel bad for joking with her.**

"**Ma. . . You're gonna look sexy as shit in that." he said grabbing her thighs and lifting her to straddle him. "I can't wait to get you out of it."**

** Jaylyn smiled and kissed him hard on the lips forcing him to lean back with her still straddling him. Leon ran his hands over her butt as his legs hung over the edge of the bed. Jaylyn's kiss was quickly becoming more aggressive as she started grinding against him, making him groan.**

"**Mommy. . . Daddy." said Leon Jr opening the bedroom door but staying at the door.**

**Leon and Jaylyn both looked toward the door. Leon seeing Leon upside down.**

"**What's up mini me." asked Leon rolling forcing Jaylyn under him.**

"**Santa came. Can we open presents."**

"**We'll be right out baby." said Jaylyn pushing Leon off her and getting up.**

** Leon groaned and laid back on his back sprawled out. When Leon Jr. saw his mother get up he ran out to the living room and made himself comfortable in front of the tree carrying his teddy bear with him. Jaylyn started walking to the door and noticed Leon wasn't right behind her so she laughed and walked toward him and grabbed his necklace and started pulling him along. Leon just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked. **

"**I swear. . . You wonder why I have so much sexual tension. Mini me is the best at cock blockin me."**

"**Obviously not since we're expecting another one." said Jaylyn quietly.**

"**What." asked Leon.**

"**Nothing baby." smiled Jaylyn stopping and giving him a little kiss.**

"**Ok ma." said Leon patting her on her bottom to get her moving.**

"**Come on mommy and daddy." groaned LJ anxious to open his presents.**

**Leon and Jaylyn sat down on the couch and watched their son open his presents before opening there own.**

"**Aww. . .Cool mommy." said Leon Jr as he unwrapped a diecast skyline just like his daddy's.**

"**Glad you like it baby." said Jaylyn cuddled up to Leon's side.**

"**Did you like everything mini me?" asked Leon.**

"**Ya daddy. . . Can mommy open hers now." he asked overly eager causing Leon to be nervous.**

"**I want daddy to open his presents first." said Jaylyn moving toward the tree and pulled two boxes out from under the tree.**

** Leon looked at her and smiled as he opened the first. Inside the large box was a bunch of I love daddy things and he smiled. He loved stuff that said anything about daddy. Then he started to notice some of the stuff was to small for Leon Jr. and he got this confused look on his face.**

"**Just open the other one." said Jaylyn anxious as she stood not to far away from him.**

** Leon just shrugged it off and continued to open him present. When he got the wrapping paper off he gave her a confused look then opened the plain box and out fell a pregnancy test and a piece of paper. He looked at the two lines and thought back to any other test Jaylyn had taken, they were always one line because she was never pregnant. He opened the paper and began to read to himself. It was short and sweet.**

**Merry Christmas Papi. Are you ready for a daughter? I love you always and forever.**

**Leon's head shot up and his mouth dropped. He didn't know what to say but a smile was in his eyes. He jumped off the couch and stood in front of Jaylyn with his hands on her hips just smiling. Jaylyn had her hands on his shoulders waiting for him to say something . . . Anything.**

"**We're having a baby?" asked Leon letting the smile over-whelm him.**

"**We're having a baby." repeated Jaylyn.**

** Leon just scooped her up in his arms and spun her around excitedly. Jaylyn just laughed and held him tightly. Leon put her back down and put her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning her back.**

"**I love you so much ma." he said resting his forehead against hers. "More then you'll ever know."**

"**I love you to Papi" chuckled Jaylyn.**

** Their snug fest was interrupted by Leon Jr. pulling on Leon's sweatpants, making both Leon and Jaylyn look down at their son.**

"**Can mommy have her presents now."**

"**Yes." said Leon taking Jaylyn by her hand and pulling her back to the couch and making her sit back down.**

** He also pulling out two presents. The first one was a photo of Leon and Leon Jr. working on a car. Jaylyn smiled at the picture. She loved how they were together and the fact that were dressed alike; both in jeans and a wife beater. Leon was kneeling down next to Leon while Leon was in front of him, both of them with big smiles on their faces.**

** The next present was smaller, almost like a ring box. She looked at Leon suspiciously but continued to open it. I was a small white box. When she took the top off it was a set of keys. **

"**You didn't have to buy me a car Leon." said Jaylyn almost upset that he spent that kind of money.**

"**I didn't." he said pulling her off the couch.**

** He got her to the door and handed her his jacket.**

"**I'm not going anywhere like this Leon." she said fighting him to not make her go outside.**

"**Just come on ma." he chuckled putting his arm around her back and covering her eyes.**

** Jaylyn fought him a little more, then gave in and let him lead her. She stopped not far from the door and Leon removed his hand from her eyes. When her eyes adjusted she saw Mia, Vince, Letty and Dom standing in front of her.**

"**Uhhh. . . Hi. . . Guys." she said worried.**

** When they moved from in front of her she saw her '92 purple skyline with black and yellow flames and bullet hole decals on the sides, purple glow under the car, but it no longer said Princess, it said Jaylyn and had tags that said MY2LEONS. On the side of car in cursive it read ****in loving memory of Jarred Mathew Johnson and Jesse William Roberts****with a pictures of their faces underneath it. Jaylyn just covered her mouth as she walked around the car looking at every detail they put in the car. They made everything look almost identical. Tears started forming in her eyes when she started noticing writing on the windows.**

"**My life was incomplete when you were gone." she whispered as she read to herself and moved to the next window. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through." she continued." I will never let anything come between us again. . . . Will you marry me. . . AGAIN." **

** As she got to the other side of the car where everyone was standing, she noticed Leon Jr. holding an open ring box out to her with Leon kneeling beside him. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks.**

"**Will you marry us mommy?" asked Leon. Jr.**

**Jaylyn couldn't even talk. She just rushed into Leon's arms and crushed his lips with hers. **

"**So is that a yes." joked Leon backing away from their kiss.**

"**Yes." she cried and shook her head. "Yes."**

**They hugged each other so tightly and buried their faces in each other's necks.**

"**I love you so much Jaylyn."  
>"I love you to Leon."<strong>

"**Why are y'all forgetting about me al morning." joked Leon Jr. slapping his sides and giving them a stern face.**

**Jaylyn started laughing and looked at everyone and noticed Mia and Letty had tears in their eyes. She picked up Leon Jr. and added him into their hug.**

"**That's more like it." joked Jaylyn. "My two favorite men."**

"**Mommy?" asked Leon Jr.**

"**Yes baby."**

"**Can I have a little sissy." asked LJ making the others look at her in shock.**

"**WHAT!" they all exclaimed moving toward them.**

"**We're having a baby. I'm pregnant." shrieked Jaylyn.**

"**Girl. . . Put LJ down then." demanded Dom.**

**Everyone crowded around them giving them congratulations and hugs. Leon just looked at Jaylyn and smiled.**

"**What. . . Don't stare at me." she chucked.**

"**I love you." he said pulling her into his strong arms.**

"**I love you to." she said wrapping her arms around him next.**

"**This is by far the best Christmas ever." shouted Leon JR. as he jumped around excitedly.**

**No one could disagree as they hugged their loved ones.**

**~The End~**

What's Meant to be Will be Pielmeier Pielmeier


End file.
